Loving you
by StelletoBoots
Summary: I'm not late! Okay. I am, sorry. This is more TKendy and Kendy shipping! Kinktober 2019!
1. Sthenolagnia

Dendy sits back as she looks over the list again. She sends it to her employer and sighs. "I need a break," she whines.

TKO, her husband, walks over and kisses her cheek. "What's wrong, honey?" He asks curiously.

"Work's been hard." She mumbles.

"Wanna relax?" He asks and begins to rub her shoulders.

Dendy practically melts into the affection and lets out a sigh as her knots begin to loosen up.

TKO smirked. "Whatcha wanna do to relax?"

"I-I'm fine with anything," Dendy manages, just wanting to continue to feel him rub her shoulders.

Unfortunately for her, he stops. "Could you give me a massage?"

Dendy gives a neutral look to TKO and thinks for a moment. "Let's get on the bed. Have your belly on the mattress."

TKO smiles and takes off his shirt, puffing a bit extra and flexing.

Dendy blushes. "Please, so I can massage you," she says.

TKO does as his wife asked him to. He let out a heavy breath as Dendy began to rub his shoulders.

"You don't seem very tense..." she says

He grins. "I just wanted you to feel my muscles."

"Oh," Dendy moves her hands down TKO's arms to squeeze his biceps. "Like this?"

"Yeah" he smiles and turns on his back so he's looking up at her. "I know how much you like my muscles." He says and kisses her cheek.

She smiles back, then leans down and kisses his pecs.

He flexes them in response, then squeezes one of her thighs gently with his own.

Dendy shivers. "You really do know what I like," she whispers against him.

TKO squeezes a bit tighter then stops. "Face away for a sec, will ya?" He asks, sitting up.

"Erm, alright." Dendy obliges.

TKO readjusts to squeeze his wife's thigh, but this time one of his own was rubbing against his wife's pussy. He then wrapped his arms around her breasts and flexed to squeeze them.

Why did it feel so good? Dendy wonders as she lets out a moan. Cob she was loud, and she cuts herself off by biting her lip.

He grins and squeezes more. "You like how my muscles feel on you?"

She couldn't help but finally let out that moan she had tried to hold back.

TKO smirks. "Answer the question, Science Babe." He says and nips her neck gently.

"They feel...so good..." her froggy tongue lolls out a bit. "This is a good relaxant," she closes her eyes and a bit of saliva drips onto him.

He grins. "You're drooling," he says chuckling a bit. "What else do you want me to do with my muscles?" He asks playfully.

She smiles back at him and feels him flex and relax, pulsing a bit. "Just, help me relax," she whispers.

TKO smirks. "Where else do you want to be squeezed?" He cooes in her ear.

Dendy shivers. "I think you know where..."

"I know, but I wanna hear you say it."

She knows TKO likes groping her, particularly her bottom and occasionally slapping it, but she won't give into the expected answer. He got more pleasure out of that than she did. So she thinks of something she really would like. "Squeeze my thighs more. Let me grind on the one between my own."

TKO is surprised but doesn't show it. He likes to keep a certain air around him. He looks her in the eyes and tells her: "then do so."

Dendy starts to move her hips back and forth against her husband's thigh

TKO watches his wife enjoy herself. "You like that?" He asks teasingly.

"So much," she moans.

"Would you mind to stop for a moment? Could you turn around?" He loosens his grip on her so she could face him.

She does so, looking at him quizzically.

He smiles and pulls her down to begin kissing her.

She moans against him and stops grinding to kiss him back and slow herself down.

TKO kisses back passionately and brings his thighs back up to squeeze her again. He then brought his arms around her and used his forearms to squeeze her breasts.

Dendy stops kissing for a moment. "I love you." She says against his lips.

"I love you more, honey."

"I know." She says and kisses him again.

He squeezes her thigh more and wiggles his leg a bit, causing it to rub against her pussy as he squeezes her breasts more.

Dendy moans and follows opposite to get more friction.

Encouraged, TKO kept squeezing tighter, loving the feeling of his wife and seeing her breasts trying to pop out.

Dendy, however felt too restrained and felt her chest in pain as she tried to breath. She groans a bit. "You're...a little...too tight..." she manages.

TKO gives her a softer look and loosens his arms and releases her thigh, worrying it might bruise.

Dendy whines a bit on the loss of friction but kisses his cheek in starts moving down to his neck.

He grins and squeezes her other thigh.

She lets a moan rumble in her throat and squeezes the thigh of TKO that's rubbing against her crotch.

He smiles. "Bite my muscles a bit," he says playfully.

She reflects his smile before going to his pecs and begins biting, clearly leaving hickies.

He smiles and bites his lips and flexes his muscles.

She bites on his muscles the he flexes to make more hickies.

TKO smiles. "That feels nice."

Dendy unwraps one of his arms from around her to continue kissing and even licking as he flexes.

TKO grins and releases her thigh teasingly.

Dendy whimpers and stops.

TKO smiles and lays on his back. "Do whatever you want to my muscles. You're in charge."

Dendy smiles back. "You shouldn't give me such power." She says and begins to lick his abs, letting her tongue plunge into his bellybutton when it can.

"And why's that?" TKO asks.

"Because I'm going to use this to my full advantage. And there's one muscle I haven't gotten to yet." She smirks.

"What muscle might that be?" He asks, playing dumb.

"You'll find out," she teases and kisses downwards.

He smiles and brings his legs up to grab her by the waist and squeeze her.

"Are you trying to stop me?" She asks and grabs one of his legs.

"Nope. Just having fun."

Dendy smiles at continues kissing downwards. "It's about to get really fun."

"How so?" He asks playfully.

She smiles and kisses his waistband, then plunges a hand into his shorts to feel the strong muscle between his legs.

TKO smirks. "Is that your favorite muscle?"

"Personally, I am more of a fan of the muscles within the legs, but this one is very fun."

He smiles as he tightens the grip his legs have around her waist.

"You are making it difficult for me." She teases.

He chuckles. "How so?"

"Tightening around my waist makes it harder for me to move. Such as bending over or moving my hips as much as I like to. Still..." she grabs his rod.

He smiles. "You can play with it." He chuckles.

Dendy smiles. "That was the plan." She begins to stroke it with her fingers, feeling it erect and push against his clothes. Standing attention for her.

He grins and places his heels under her ass and pushes her onto his lap so her crotch feels his eager cock.

Dendy lets out a squeak and bites her lip.

TKO smiles. "You're in charge, remember?"

Dendy shivers a bit and takes off her jumpsuit.

He smirks as he sees his wife exposing herself to him. "So what should I do to you?"

Dendy looks over TKO's body then squeezes his biceps. "Use your arms to squeeze my top and bottom parts of my breasts." She says as she unhooks her bra. "Make them pop out and suckle them. Let me feel those tastebuds against my sensitive nipples." She throws her bra away as she forgets about work. All she wanted was the sensual loving from her husband.

TKO grinned and pinned her down, letting her kiss his muscles a bit before positioning his arms to make her perky bust pop out a bit more. He pressed them together in a way he could suck on both teats and pleasure his mistress. His cock got harder at the thought. He wasn't entirely helpless, he was just letting his wife tell him how to pleasure her. And he got rewarded for it, hearing her coo and feeling the nipples harden in his mouth.

He kept pleasuring her until she took him off of her teats and he saw her face flushing a surprising pink. "Anything else, mistress?"

Dendy was surprised at the title, but thought of it as one time only. A fluke. "Why don't you take off your clothes? I can imagine that it is getting uncomfortable for you, and I don't want you to feel that way."

TKO grinned and quickly got his shorts and underwear off, revealing his monster of a cock.

Dendy sat up and placed her hand on the familiar beast, feeling it twitch in response to her cool hand.

"What are you going to do to me, mistress?"

Dendy shivers at the title, feeling excited.

"Do you like that name? Mistress?" He cooes.

"I do." Dendy confirms.

He grins "I'm glad I could pleasure my mistress." He nips her ear.

Dendy giggles a bit and squeezes his muscles with her hands. "Your mistress has a request."

"What is it? Anything, mistress." He replies happily.

"I want you to pleasure me. Tell me which muscles you want to use on me. Anything from squeezing me with your arms, to using your tongue or your cock in my core."

"You're in charge. You tell me what to do, mistress."

"Then put that muscle in your mouth to good use." She says and takes her panties off.

TKO smiles at her familiar opening, and holds his hands on her thighs. He squeezes them as he holds her legs apart and begins to slowly lick her folds.

Dendy moans and rubs her hands through TKO's thick mane. She presses one against his temple. "Don't tease your mistress." She warns.

He chuckles and licks faster and squeezes her thighs more.

She openly moans and he feels her get slicker with her own lust. She tries to get more friction by grinding, but he presses her hips down and begins swirling his tongue inside of her to taste her.

As he swirls, he feels his head shoved in deeper and Dendy scratching his scalp as she moans.

"So good~" she manages before she begins to ebb and throb. "TKO! TKO, I'm gonna cum!"

He licks her sweet spot and she spills out. He gulps her juices down, loving the taste and finishing her off with a kiss to her clit. He looks to her fargone face, as she enjoys her afterglow. "Did Mistress enjoy?" He askes.

Dendy nods.

"What would mistress like me to do now?"

She brings his face away from her cunt to lick his lips. "I think I have a new favorite muscle." She says.


	2. Spanking

He shouldn't have liked this as much as he did. Dendy had insisted on revenge for most of the things TKO did to her, even though she enjoyed it. And now, knees on the floor and chest on the bed, he felt on slap after another while his wife jerked him off. The pleasure being amplified by the pain as he bit his lip and held moans back.


	3. Glory Hole

When KO had first talked about Dendy having a "glory hole," he was pretty damn wasted. What made it embarrassing was he was in front of his cousin, Fink, who tried to explain what a glory hole was.

This led to KO wanting to be shown one and that's how he and Dendy ended up in Fink's car, and the three of them driving to a dirty store in disguises.

Fink barely knew the place, but with enough internet research and clearing her browsing history, she located this store that advertised private booths. After looking at reviews and confirming, she drove them to the place.

Now here they were, KO and Dendy noticing possible different toys to use as they weaved their way to the private rooms.

Fink used some money to rent a few and opened to show one with a glory hole that connected two.

"Wait...so...guy just stick it through and wait until another person is enticed?" KO asked as the implications set in.

"Yup!" Fink looked to her cousin/brother and sister-in-law. "Or a woman presses one of her holes against it."

The looks of pale faces and animated horror on KO's face made Fink have a giggle fit.

"Uh...I don't think I want to do that..." KO admitted.

"Agreed." Dendy added quickly.


	4. Fuck or Die

In the world that they live in, no one ever questions the lord Cob. However, between the power of the President of the Universe and Cob exists: Deities.

Beings who came from belief and run their jobs with law or chaos depending on their mood. Deities could either interact with mortals or mess with them. Of course, Cob could reign them in and make them give up certain things, like if a Deity wanted to kidnap someone, Cob could easily get them back and put the Deity in timeout.

This was not the case today, as Eros "Cupid," heard his half-sister Regikar appear.

"What are you doing here?" The buff fae asked his sister.

Contrary, they were to one another. Regikar had dark black hair, a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and her short sword drawn as per usual. Her long dragon like wings had membrane that shimmered with the metal they were created from.

Cupid, on the other hand, was a buff man with tiny angel wings and a toga. His hair was short and light brown.

"Mother called." Regikar answered.

"Why?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Regikar walked further into the home.

Cupid stood up. "Please, allow me to escort you." He snarled.

"Oh Eros, you know I'm not into you or anything you and mother stand for." Regikar waived.

"I insist."

"Fine." Regikar sighed and felt Cupid grab her elbow of the arm that held her sword.

Regikar felt paraded around as she walked around. She gave a glare to Aphrodite's adopted son, Antaros (God of Requited Love) and a curt nod to Philia (Goddess of Familial Love), who was shaking her head at one of the target hearts that Regikar had set her eyes on. Regikar smirked slightly in excitement at the poor fading heart, then frowned in fear at the thought of what Aphrodite wanted.

"Mother! Did you call Regikar?" Cupid asked.

Aphrodite was an unexpected woman. She was pinkish in skin tone, and wore a dress of a complementary purple. She wore armor on her head, arms, and legs. "Now why would I want her here? Mania called."

Mania popped their head out. A definitely attractive individual who wasn't of any gender. "Hi! Regikar! I need her to get some temporary aging stuff from Hades and Persephone."

"Uh, why?" Regikar asked.

"Because my ship isn't going to be able to its job!"

"Ugh. You do realize Persephone will send me back with something to piss Aphrodite off, right?"

"Then I'll go with you!" Mania hugged their sister. "Ooh, your wings are shiny..."

"Knock it off... I'll bring her back in a bit-"

"You're taking Eros with you." Aphrodite said.

"What!?" Cupid and Regikar cried.

"Did. I. Stutter!?" Aphrodite snarled.

Regikar sighed as Cupid went with her. Down passed Hephaestus's forge to find Hades and Persephone in their throne room.

"Uh, Uncle Hades?" Regikar opened the door to his throne slowly.

"What is it Regikar? Do you have that 7 Heart chandelier made already?"

"Erm...no...my sibling, Mania, wanted some of your temporary aging magic to be used on a ship?"

"Yeah! A typical bad-boy and nerd cross!" Mania cheered.

Persephone and Hades exchanged a look. "Do you want Mania to have it?"

"Actually, yes." Regikar nodded.

Hades summoned a bit of magic into a pouch and floated it over to Mania. "Use it well."

"I will!" Mania cheered.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Cupid mumbled.

~Page Break~

TKO groaned as he woke up. He blinked a few times and shivered. He saw something across the floor from him. "Who...?" He asked as he felt a breeze. He looked down and realized 1. He was naked, 2. He was a lot older than what he was supposed to be, and 3. There was a collar on his neck.

He was spooked a bit and stood up. He investigated the nude body to find it was a woman. A pretty woman at that. This...what was this?

He noticed something under her breast and he plucked it, noting it as a tranquilizer dart.

"Wow," Mania's voice rang. "I thought it would take you a bit longer to wake up."

"Who said that!?" TKO shouted.

Mania ignored the question. "Well, at least you can get ready...you know what fucking is, yes?"

TKO blinked a bit. "Uh...y-yeah...?" He looked back to the body and his eyes widened as he realized it was. Science Baby.

"Oh, perfect! Now my ship can sail! You see, I'd love to see you and that kappa get together!"

TKO growled and looked to the ceiling. "This kappa?! But she's tried to use me as a lab rat! Hell no, I'm not getting with that bitch!"

"Oh, then I guess we'll just have to wait." Mania said and stopped speaking to them.

TKO growled and started tugging at his collar. As he did so, something stuck into the back of his neck and he began to feel aroused. He growled more and continued tugging in annoyance, making his arousal worse.

Dendy made a noise and felt goosebumps erupt on her skin. She sat up and looked down at herself, blushing harshly as she realized she was nude. She felt that her goggles were gone and her beloved beret as well. She used the wall to get up, then looked around the room slowly. As she realized TKO was in there with her she looked back to the wall. This was it. She was going to die.

TKO looked up at her. "We're stuck in here with someone who wants us to fuck." He explained.

Why did he have to torture her feelings!? She wanted KO to be next to her and hold her. Tell her everything would be alright. "I know that you hate me..." there was no way TKO would want to do that to her unless it was the mental torture KO told Dendy that his father was fond of.

"I'm serious, Science Baby." He sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Hey! Bitch! You here?!"

"Yes," the voice rang, "and don't call me a bitch."

"Well, you kinda kidnapped us for no reason...seems like a bitch move." He said simply.

"Look, if Cob wants me to return you two to the mortal realm, he'll tell me."

"Why did you kidnap us, exactly?" He wanted to prove that he didn't come up with the idea. He didn't want to have sex with the one who experimented on him.

"To satisfy my aesthetic needs. A bad boy and a nerd are such a cute couple!"

Dendy stiffens. A couple with TKO? He hated her. He hated everyone except his dad.

"Couple?" TKO's eye twitched. "Please...she's just some scientist who used me as a lab rat." He growled.

Dendy teared up a bit. "I'm sorry." She whispered, trying to make sure he couldn't hear her.

His ears twitched a bit. "Sorry...what do you mean sorry? Sorry for using me as a lab rat?!" He growled.

She fell to her knees and covered her eyes, trying to wipe away tears.

"Why are you crying?!" He growled. He didn't understand. Dendy never made up emotion, never really showed any. So why was she doing it now? "What do you care? I'm just an experiment to you! Why do you care?!"

"You were never an experiment!" She shouted a bit too loud. She realized it and covered her mouth and looked down.

"Then why'd you treat me like one?!" He snapped.

"Because I didn't know what to do! I never had a friend until KO... a-and now...? He's gone, isn't he?" She asked the burning question everyone at the plaza looked to the pessimistic side of.

"Gone? Like dead? Dead no... I can't kill him and still be alive..." that gave Dendy hope, "but he isn't coming back..." and it was gone.

TKO sighed a moment, getting annoyed. The only person who ever liked him was his dad. Everyone else just wanted KO.

Dendy stayed silent and curled in on herself, holding her hands over her dish.

TKO looked at her and felt almost...pitiful towards her. She had one friend, and lost him. TKO knew what it was like to have no one, but he always had someone to lean on, even if KO was annoying. He looked over her curves and felt himself throb again. "I would've been your friend, but you kept treating me like a lab rat."

"I never meant to..." she admitted. "I just followed what KO and I planned to do..." she remembered something KO had told her during a Dark Plaza recovery day. "Do you...like any video games?"

TKO's taken somewhat aback. He never took the kappa as someone who would care. Then again, a lot of people only thought of him as destructive. Granted that was a lot of him, but he was also one for video games and strange knowledge.

"I-I'm sorry... it's just... if we're stuck in here..." she rubbed her face. "Stupid..." she whispered.

TKO sighed. "Hey, are there any video games in here?" He asked.

"Ugh, really?" Mania huffed. "Fine." A TV with a few consoles and lots of games appear.

TKO smiled. "Wanna play?" He looked to Dendy.

Dendy looked to him to nod only to see he was naked as well. "Oh my goodness!" She blushed and covered her eyes.

TKO chuckled a bit at her reaction then noticed that she had a collar as well. He smirked and sauntered over. He took a finger to hook around it and began to tug at her collar.

Dendy let out a squeak. "What are you do-doing...?" She asked as her nipples hardened.

He chuckled and tugged on it more. "How does this make you feel?"

"H-hot...and..." she let a moan resonate in her throat.

"And what?" He asked, tugging a bit more.

"H-horny." Dendy answered without thinking. She noticed his own collar and a hand reached for it then balked. "D-do you...? Can I...?"

He made a rumbling noise in his throat. "At your own risk," he dared with a smirk.

She panted a bit and tugged lightly.

He tugged on her collar more as an example. "Don't be so gentle if you want a reaction." He cooed.

Dendy followed his example, letting him get riled up by the collar.

He took to it like a fish to water, with one hand tugging and another resting on her shoulder as his dick throbbed and his nipples got more sensitive.

Mania giggled a bit. "Where are you two going to do it?" She asked.

TKO growled lowly then pinned Dendy against the wall and kissed her lips passionately.

Dendy squeaked in surprise then melted into it. Her claws dug into her palms.

He broke the kiss and bit her neck, digging his teeth in to mark her. His hands squeezed her breasts.

Dendy let out a moan, spurring him on.

TKO smiled and then picked her up over his shoulder to fling her onto the bed. He continued to squeeze her breasts and nip her neck to keep marking her.

Dendy moaned louder and he felt her lust between her thighs.

He used his knee to rub her pussy and kissed down her neck, sucking on one of her breasts.

Dendy let out a coo, surprising TKO.

"You enjoying yourself?" TKO asked and stopped to tease her.

"Very much," she smiled at him. She looked so relaxed and...dare he say, pretty cute.

He kissed her cheek, surprising the horny kappa. "You're kind of adorable."

She blushed and looked away.

"Maybe I'll use you as an experiment: what can I do to make you moan?" He asked to himself and spanked her ass.

She squeaked a bit and looked to him with wide eyes.

He chuckled and spanked harder.

She squealed which then turned into an unexpected moan.

He smiled and spanked harder to get a straight moan from the little kappa.

Eventually she did moan, surprised that this was such a turn on for her.

"I wonder what else I can do..." he thought for a second then squeezed her thighs and began to lick her pussy. As his tongue swiped, he received a moan for each one. TKO smiled happily, then got a wicked idea. "Can I get a small metal rod?" It materialized and he caught it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Dendy asked.

"You'll find out~" he licks her pussy more, then began to insert the rod into her ass.

Dendy moaned as her eyes widened and she produced more of her lust juice.

He stopped licking and moved the rod slowly. "Do you like the feeling in your ass?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." She managed, panting.

"Can you make the rod wider?" He asked the room.

The rod swelled and filled Dendy to the brim, threatening to tear her asshole. Dendy responded to this positively, arching her back and moaning.

He smiled and moved it slowly. "Can you make it so I can mentally control the size of the rod?" He wanted to play this out. Get back at her for making him her lab rat.

"Done," Mania confirms.

He smiled and expanded the rod to stretch the little kappa underneath him.

She moaned in a high pitch as she was stretched.

"I wonder how much your ass can handle until it's pushed to its limit?" He wondered, remembering her experiments on KO.

Dendy squealed a bit as the skin kept getting stretched, getting closer to tearing.

He grinned and made the rod wider. Enough to stretch her ass as wide as it can go without tearing and thrusted it slowly.

She moaned as it moved inside of her unexpected pleasure hole.

He made it longer. As it pushed deeper into her ass, stretching the once virgin orifice, it also caused her stomach to bulge.

She groaned and gripped the sheets.

"How do you feel?" He asked with a grin.

"So full," she groaned.

He chuckled then smirked. "Not full enough," he declared then rammed his cock into her pussy.

She sat up and let out a moan and took them both into her once virgin orifices.

He smiled and rammed hard and fast in both her holes. "How do you feel?"

She moaned loudly and arched her back.

He smiled and continued his assault on making her scream in pleasure. "You're my little play thing now." He growled lowly.

She involuntarily grabbed him and dug her claws into his back in encouragement.

He smiled and continued harder and faster. "Cum, my toy."

Dendy screamed and she splashed against his testicles a few times.

TKO smiled. "Good little toy." He bites her neck and fills her womb. He pulled out his flacid dick, then the rod, then took out her claws from himself. He admired his job well done and felt their afterglows kick in. TKO watched her throbbing core, seeing a bit of cum starts to leak out. "We can't have that." He declared then shoved the rod in to block the cum.

He decided that he actually really liked it. "Can I keep this with the same control?" He asked while smiling at the happy little kappa.

"I don't see why not." Mania shrugs.

He smiled and laid beside Dendy. "You're my experiment now." He kissed her cheek. "Can we keep the collars with the ability to remove them too?" He asks as many lewd ideas run through his head.

"Certainly!" Mania chirps.

He chuckles at the happiness in Mania's voice. "So, fan girl. Can we return home?"

"Well, you two were fighting, but I suppose it's fair...alright, thank you for indulging me! My ship has sailed!"


	5. Formal Wear

Dendy was excited to see that the school reunion would be at Lakewood Plaza. It would be nice to see everyone again. Even if her guards insisted they come with her. Dendy steps out but is quickly squished between her two body guards. "Do we really have to do this?" She asks plainly. They confirm as she understands silently. Fans of heroes sometimes didn't like her choices of how she leveled up certain heroes and villains.

Especially with KO going passed Level 100. There was hate mail, even stalkers and doxing. Which is why she had these guards.

Dendy started to walk around the perimeter.

As she did so, KO was going around greeting his old classmates. Waving, asking about life, smiling until he caught eyes with his old love. His heart beat against his ribs, aching for her. With a blush, KO retreated into the bodega.

His workers exchanged a look then saw the POW Card company CEO. "Oh, he's probably feeling guilty about what's happened with her." The male, Elliott, said.

"Makes sense," the female, Juniper, shrugged.

Dendy started to walk to where KO once was.

Elliott watched her closely. "Maybe we should...talk to her?"

"Are you crazy? Her guards are attached to her hips!" Juniper retorted.

"I doubt they're going to hurt us." He ran over to them.

Juniper sighed, the trudged over to him.

"Excuse me! I was wondering if you..." the guardsmen glared at Elliott.

"At ease." Dendy said and stepped forward. "You were wondering if I..." she prompts.

"If you...knew KO..."

"Do you know where he is?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, he went into the bodega-" Juniper answered.

"Thank you!" Dendy weaved through the crowds, mind set on a mission.

Dendy made her way into the bodega and walked to the back. For a second, she balked. She quickly made up her mind and opened the door.

She skidded to a halt as KO looked up to her. "D-Dendy? What are you doing in the back room?"

"Looking for you."

"O-oh...well...you found me..." he tried to show her a smile.

She didn't seem convinced by his smile. "Can I sit next to you?" She asks, leaning her back against the wall.

He lets out a huff. There's a pause. "Yeah, y-you can sit next to me." KO sits first, pulling his tie a tad loose.

Dendy follows, a bit bothering to sit like a lady in her dress that she decided to wear and then turned to face KO. "Look, KO, over the passed 16 months I have been working incredibly hard-"

"Well, that's good to hear." KO smiled at her.

"Well...it has gotten me to think. To ask you some very personal questions."

"As in...me specifically?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." he seemed uncomfortable.

She reached out to hold his shoulder, then balked and set her hand down on the cold tile. She knew it wasn't dirty because of how meticulously clean KO kept everything. Her pinkie rested on top of his.

KO heaved out a breath and flipped his hand to hold hers.

Dendy blushed and looked to their hands.

His thumb traced abstract shapes on the back of her hand, which were soothing to both of them.

Dendy let out a breath and looked to KO, who seemed entranced by what he was doing. She knew these hands. Calloused over like a classic hard worker stereotype. She knew most of these callouses, from the times they held hands, hugged one another, some callouses were even there when they shared their first kiss.

She curled in some of her fingers to feel and stroke these callouses.

KO felt a shiver as his callouses were slightly picked at with claws. He maneuvered his hand so their fingers intertwined. They finally made eye contact and felt nothing else but themselves and this room.

"I am...sorry, KO." Dendy finally said.

"Wh-why?"

"I broke up with you for a stu-"

"No, no you didn't. You did what was best for you, Dendy. Don't you ever doubt that." He reached his other hand to cup her face.

The two old lovers stared into each other's eyes, and with one blink, they started to lean in and share a kiss.

KO loved her. He always had. Even when he dated other girls that were unlike Dendy, some nights he would pine for the smart kappa. He loved her.

And Dendy, she broke up with him. Of course she still loved him when she did so, but felt it was best. She was so thankful for this second chance, locking lips and running her hands through his hair.

They came a part only for a moment. "I miss you." One of them said.

"You won't anymore." The other replied and they continued to kiss.

Dendy unbuttoned KO's tux jacket to feel his muscles against the white collar shirt.

He let out a somewhat groan and kept kissing her, feeling bold and rubbing her waist up to the sides of her breasts. He broke off the kiss. "C-can I-?"

Dendy guided his wrists to her breasts and he groped them.

He chuckled sultry. "They're bigger now..." he noted.

Dendy nodded and brought her hands to take off his tux jacket and feel his arm muscles. "Well, these are bigger too." She cooes.

"Cob, I love you."

They kiss.

"I love you too."

Another kiss.

KO lets out a somewhat lustful growl. "I want you so bad..." he says without thinking.

Dendy brings her arms down to feel his tenting area. "I can tell. So I'll say this... I'm fine having sex with you again."

KO groans with closed eyes as Dendy begins to undress his lower half and he feels freed from a cage.

Dendy follows a bit of the example she set for him and removes the top part of her dress, revealing it was one with a built in bra. Her nipples turn harder than before and KO quickly sets to work on them.

He begins to suckle them as he reaches under her skirt and rips her panties off. He pants as his lust begs to take over, but he fills his desire and her breasts. He then looks into his love's eyes. "I'm going to give you one more chance. Do you want to continue?"

She grips onto him. "Please."

With that one simple word and a cylinder firing with fervor, KO begins to rut in and out of her, gasping as Dendy muffles herself by biting his lower neck near his shoulder.

Rocking in and out as stars fill his eyes and only the instinct of thrusting remains until he finally gets close to climax. He howls and Dendy cries out as they cum together.


	6. Humiliation

If you asked TKO "are you a sub?", he'd probably rip your arm off. He had a reputation. But behind the bedroom door, he could play the part so well. Licking his mistress's feet so she would coo and giggle. Beg and plead as the testicle ring made it impossible for him to cum.

Rarely would he start to cry for Mistress Dendy to stop and she'd start doting on him, relieve him. Mistress Dendy was so nice when he cried, but he was too proud to do it often. It was humiliating.

This was one of those nights.

Testicle ring making his balls turn shades of red on its way to blue. Licking his mistress's feet as her legs were on his torso. Her occasional bucks made him lurch as his testicles demanded to fill their mistress. Her claws dug into his thighs and he felt so tight.

Her feet were soon drawn away and he had to open his mouth to accept his makeshift ball gag. Which was really a squeaky toy with rope around it.

He panted against it as Mistress began to play with him. Thrusting her hips, tweaking his nipples, biting anywhere her teeth could. The works.

All the while his most sensitive body part kept constricting and tightening. Pain was overwhelming the pleasure and he shouted as he fought tears. She created hickies all over his body, scratches down his back, nipples hardening only to be teased and his soldier begging to fill his wife.

He bit down on the squeaky toy, but eventually just couldn't handle it. He hit her 3 times in the arm, their safe word when gagged, with teary eyes. Dendy immediately stopped and took the testicle ring off.

TKO moaned as a flood finally released into his wife.

Dendy began to kiss his cheek, jawline, and neck in reassurance.


	7. Distant

Dendy took a few breaths as she got off the phone with Clockwork.

TKO comes home smiling "hey babe? How was work?" He asks curiously and walks up behind her and kisses her cheek.

"Boring...as per usual..."

TKO smiles and kisses the soft spot on her neck "well my day was normal... two kills and a prisoner" he says then nips her neck and squeezes her ass.

"That's...fantastic sweetie."

"You ok Dendy?" He asks curiously.

She rubs his wrist, "I'm fine, TKO."

"You sure, you seem distracted... who were you talking to when I walked in?"

"Clockwork. He was wondering if we were going to go back to the island."

"We can when you're off" he says and kisses her neck more "it would fun to go back with Baxter and you and Clockwork" his voice trailed as he seemed distracted after saying Baxter's name.

Dendy bites the inside of her cheek.

He squeezes her ass "let's fool around for a bit," he suggests.

"Alright," she turns and gives him a soft smile.

He kisses her lips softly and pulls her close.

She follows suit, reaching her arms around his shoulders lazily taking it in.

He carries her upstairs to their room and tosses her playfully onto the bed and strips her and himself completely.

She smiles sweetly at him.

He smiles and kisses her neck and rubs her pussy.

She groans in her throat and opens her legs up. She prayed to Cob that she could follow through in time for her and Clockwork to take their trip away for their spouses to spend more time together.

He smiles and fingers her with his middle and ring finger then bites her neck gently.

She groans louder and digs her claws into the mattress.

"Use my back," he cooes and fingers faster and bites harder.

She does so and digs her claws in, feeling scratches that were not made by her.

He growls lowly "I love how your claws feel" he says softly then pulls his fingers out and pushes his length into her and moves slowly.

She moans at the familiar feeling, trying to not show how it was soured at the thought it wasn't her pleasure alone.

He smiles and kisses her lips softly and moves faster.

She bites his lower lip, a bit of revenge in her eyes, so she bit a little too hard.

He chuckles "a little feisty today are you?" He asks and bites her bottom lip gently.

She chuckles a bit, trying to hide her want to cry. Shout. Scream at him.

...Not with the kids nearby...

He kisses her lips softly as he moves faster.

She kisses him back as best she can, balking in places and taking a breath before kissing him again to keep up the charade.

He breaks the kiss and bites her neck as he pounds harder and faster.

She claws his back and groans.

He pounds harder and faster into her g-spot and even though she didn't want to enjoy the pleasure felt so good.

She moans softly in his ear. She did want to enjoy it, but at the same time felt that she was nothing more than a girl toy. Why else would he stay? Perhaps he pitied her...

TKO cums and fills her and holds her close. "I love you babe."

'No you don't.' She thinks bitterly as she kisses his cheek. In a few hours he'd be sound asleep and she would kiss her children goodbye. She and Clockwork were planning on car pooling to a motel. They had seperate rooms planned, but Clockwork was paying.

It would be their get away to think. To deal with the affair...


	8. Size Difference

Dendy wasn't sure how she'd fit him into her. The two had agreed to doing it tonight and at first, Dendy was excited. But not she wasn't so sure.

He was much larger than a kappa, naturally, but the fact was he was...so big...

Dendy felt her heart in throat as he had his hands on her wrists.

KO was still doting on her. Kissing her all over her face, neck, and shoulders. "...ndy. Dendy."

"Wha-?"

"You okay?" He asked as he kept kissing her.

"Y-yeah...just...intimidated."

He was slightly confused, and stopped kissing for a moment. "Intimidated?"

"You're just so...big..."

KO let a chuckle resonate in his throat. He then began to kiss Dendy more. "Don't worry... I'm gonna start going in. You tell me when to stop."

She held onto his neck and shoulders and grit her teeth. She felt him pushing against her. She felt some stimulation that caused more adrenaline to pump through her, and suddenly a pain, like a thorn jabbing, in her most private area. "Stop Stop Stop!" She said loudly.

KO obeyed, only stopping and not pulling out.

Dendy let out shaky breaths, and gained her composure. "Okay, move in..."

This went on until KO was able to fully seat himself inside his girlfriend. He rocked against her and she shivered and let out a moan. "You okay?"

"Can you go in more?"

"Only if you want my testicles in you." KO chuckled at the bad attempt at humor.

"Can you start moving more?"

KO bit his lip. The only thing he could do was move out. He tried that until only his tip was left in, then he started to move back in.

Dendy moaned loudly at the pleasure and sunk her claws into her boyfriend's shoulders.

KO groaned in harmony and he kept moving at this pace as more adrenaline and want pumped into him. He began to thrust faster and was encouraged by his girlfriend's moans.

His hair clung to his back as his girlfriend ran her hands through it and kissed him as he thrusted faster.

They moaned against each other's lips when they weren't kissing and soon, his girlfriend was in his lap. He thrusted up and groaned as he felt close and thrusted wildly as Dendy cried out and splashed against him.

KO bit his girlfriend's shoulder and felt his load get closer. He put them back in their original position and pulled out as he started to cum, dousing her thighs and their sheets.

The two panted and KO rested his forehead on hers. He felt himself deswell back to his original size. "Dendy? I love you so much."

Dendy panted and yawned. "I love you...too..."

"Get some sleep, Waterlily." KO kissed her swollen lips.


	9. Licking

Dendy groans as she finally took out the ice cream. The dry heat waves hit her hard and she debated scooping the dessert into her wet plate.

KO smiles "can I have some ice cream too?" He asks curiously.

Dendy nods and quickly tries to perk up as she scoops the sweet treat into seperate bowls.

KO smiles "thanks babe" he says and grabs a spoon and starts to eat.

Dendy panted a bit before letting her tongue lolled out a bit. She cursed herself from being impolite, but the dry heat wave was so uncomfortable.

He kisses her cheek "I don't mind if you don't use a spoon" he says smiling, knowing she doesn't like the heat.

She smiles a bit. "Thank you," she says and begins to lick the icecream.

TKO talks to KO in his head "she looks hot when she does that" he says to KO.

KO blushes. "Y-yeah..." he could feel his pants getting tighter.

TKO grins "say something... flirt sexually for once" he says then adds "ask her if she's pretending the ice cream is our cock" he suggests.

"Wh-what!? TKO, she may be our wife...but...I can't just do that...no matter how much I want to..."

TKO growls a bit "you say it or I do" he threatens.

"Uh..." KO looked at Dendy. "S-so... is that ice cream like...my cock?" He tried. 'What am I saying!?' He shouted in the mind.

TKO sighs 'you tried... my turn' he says then takes over then nips Dendy's ear "with the way you're licking that ice cream I'd say you're pretending it's my cock" he cooes whispering sexually in her ear then let's KO come back out who's face is blushing.

Dendy seems to blush a bit, but smiles at KO. "So you like my tongue as much as TKO?" She asks and leans against KO, and he thanks Cob she's cold blooded.

KO blushes "y-yeah... it's our favorite thing about you... s-sexy..." he says trying to sexually flirt.

"Really?" She decides to indulge him, hoping that he'll get more confidence as he goes along and is encouraged.

KO straightens up more and his blush fades a bit "y-yeah. Maybe since it's too hot to actually fuck... after you're done licking the ice cream you could lick us" he winks seemingly a bit more confident.

"Maybe I could lick the ice cream off of you," she offers.

He smiles "but there isn't on me"

"Not yet" she says and kisses his jawline. "I could 'accidentally' drop some on you or I could use you as a plate..."

He smiles and takes his shirt off "I'm ok with the second option"

Dendy takes her ice cream and flips the plate so that the cold treat is on his sternum.

He lays down so it stays better.

Dendy begins to lick the top, showing off her tongue to him.

He bites his lip as TKO comes out and winks.

"You certainly couldn't stay down for long," she teases.

"Not with your tongue out" he smiles.

"So you really think," she licks, "that this" another lick, "is the best" a lick along the side, "part" lick "of my..." a long lick. "Body?"

He moans softly as she licks him "yes... it's amazing" he says happily.

Dendy blushes, and a burst of confidence surges through her. She licks faster, all over his chest, giving some pleasant stimulation to his nipples.

He moans softly "how about you strip me and just lick me all over" he suggests as KO comes back out.

Dendy smiles and decides to go with TKO's suggestion. She begins pulling KO's athletic shorts and underwear down.

He smiles "wanna go up to our room?" He asks curiously.

Dendy looks him over and assesses quickly. She then nods.

"Why don't you lick the ice cream off first" he adds.

She smiles and does so, licking the treat off of him and leaving no drop left.

He smiles and heads upstairs to their room.

Dendy follows behind, excited to see what he wanted.

KO was naked and laying on the bed "TKO says you can pleasure us but only able to use your tongue"

"I thought that was the idea," Dendy smirked.

"Exactly" he says and bites his lip "then we're gonna use our tongue to pleasure you" he winks.

She smiles then gets on all fours over him. "I've never been an artistic person, but let me use you as my canvas" she says.

He smiles and poses "paint me like a French girl" he chuckles.

She laughs with him then kisses KO to calm him down.

KO kisses her passionately.

Dendy breaks after they kiss for a bit. "Let me please you, with my gift of a tongue." She whispers.

He bites his lip and nods.

She begins to lick his shoulder and down his arm. To his biceps that TKO liked, and she soon heard a growl. She looked to see TKO out now. An idea pops into her head: 'what spots bring out which person?' She smiles at this idea and goes to TKO's abs, remembering how KO liked Dendy placing her tongue in his bellybutton. She licks around it, a usual tickling spot for KO.

As she starts to lick the abs TKO was still out but once her tongue went into his bellybutton KO come out laughing a bit.

She laughed with him and rested her forehead on his own.

He smiles and kisses her cheek "we love that tongue"

She smiles back at him. "Are you ready for me to end it?"

TKO comes out "does that mean what I think it means?" He asks curiously.

"What do you think it means?" She challenges.

"I think it means you'll lick our cock" he suggests "am I wrong?" He asks curiously.

"I'm going to treat it like the world's best popsicle" she smiles and licks down his body.

He bites his lip giving a soft moan.

She smiles and then begins to lick his member. It stood at attention as it was lavished in its mate's saliva.

He moans softly as she licks his member.

She continues to do so, feeling its veins and seam and forskin that throbbed in excitement.

He moans more "I'm close" he says softly.

"Cum for me, cum and douse yourself in your excitement and I'll lick it all up" she encourages.

He moans and cums, some getting on his abs and some on her face.

She smiles and begins to lap it up from his belly.

He smiles "I love that tongue" he says happily.

"Well I love you," she nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses her cheek.


	10. Cock Worship

Dendy looked at the dreamdana. "Your head or mine?" She asked. She didn't usually invite them to her mind, mainly because if her clones got excited they looked to drag KO of someplace, causing TKO and Dendy to usually be late to places as they had to search for KO in the mind.

"Let's go with mine... we have a surprise planned" TKO chuckles and winks then kisses her cheek.

"Okay..." Dendy says and puts it on.

They fall asleep and Dendy wakes up naked surrounded by 2 KOs and 2 TKOs who were also naked.

"Oh. Quite a...couple more than what I'm used to..." she says looking at them.

They smile as she's pushed to her knees "pleasure our cocks" TKO says.

Dendy smiles a bit and grabs two of the males near her to start giving them hand jobs. She admires their texture, like a soft sponge.

They smile as she grows two more arms to pleasure the other two as well.

"Oh... well... you other two horny?" She smiles and jerks them. She was surprised that she had such control over her new arms.  
Each hand felt little different parts of their bump maps, feeling his seam or his base, or his foreskin, or that sensitive underside.

They moan as a TKO appears in front of her with its cock near her mouth.

She takes the familiar visitor into her mouth. Long tongue wraps around him to rub him like a lubed hand with the pleasurable suction of her mouth.

The KOs moan softly and the TKO she takes into her mouth also moans as she pleasures them.

She's surprised by the noises and continues

The TKOs smile and bite their lips as she continues and the KOs moan more

She feels her tongue along his slit

They moan more as she feels all 5 starting to build up

She runs her tongue along the bump map of him, feeling his seam and veins

They moan then the one in her mouth pulls out and they all cum at the same time showering her in their seed. "You look so dirty my naughty kappa" TKO says as the other four disappear


	11. Impact Play

The riding crop made a pleasant sound as it hit TKO's bottom. Dendy kneaded it, feeling how it was still soft. TKO prided himself on how muscular he and KO were, but their bellies, back of legs, and bottom still maintained softness.

He moaned in his throat as he felt her clawed hands feel him. He looked to the mirror as his wife made it easy for him to feel taken care of.

Dendy smirked and got out the last toy for the night. She showed it in the mirror and locked eyes with TKO.

The color drained from his face.

"You can say 'no' if you need to."

TKO stared at his wife, before remembering to breath. "Do it."

Dendy put on the underwear with the built-in strap-on and kneaded her husband's bottom again. With one last look to TKO, Dendy took in a breath and pushed in.

They rested there for a moment, before Dendy went at a speed TKO liked. They had done this only once before, and that was when TKO finally got comfortable with experimentation.

A chorus of gasps, groans, and erotic throat noises accompanied the beat of the smacks of skin hitting against one another.

TKO dug his claws in his palms. He looked up one last time to his wife's face in the mirror and he came.


	12. Titfucking

KO panted as he thrusted between his wife's cleavage. Holding onto her shoulders as Dendy tried to press together her mammaries to get more friction.

Her frog-like tongue dips into her husband's slit deeper and deeper.

KO feels himself building. Eyes rolling back as he thrusts harder and faster. He keeps going as he feels himself being licked on the inside and he feels his testicles release onto her tongue.

Dendy slowly lets her tongue out and the cum leaks all over her collarbone and chest as KO lets out low groans.


	13. 69

Dendy moans as KO kisses her soft spot, her hands tangling in his hair.

KO suckles her spot, and gets an idea. "Suck me," he says smiling.

She nods and kisses down his body and exposes his sausage to her drooling mouth.

He smiles and lays on his back "come here, I'm hungry" he chuckles.

She flips her body and gives herself to KO.

KO licks her pussy slowly.

Dendy groans deliciously against him, vibrating up his shaft.

He licks faster and fingers her ass.

She squeals and arches her back.

He swirls his tongue faster and uses three fingers to finger her ass.

Dendy moans louder up his shaft.

He moans vibrating his tongue as it swirls faster and he fists her ass.

She cries against him at the stimulation and presses her tongue on his slit.

He moans more and fists faster.

She presses her tongue more until it goes inside of him.

He moans and his back arches as he continues to fist hard and nips her clit.

She practically screams against him and she throbs.

He cums and it stops against her tongue as he continues to swirl and fist.

She moans and cums, and soon after releases his into her throat.

He moans then she feels the cock grow in her mouth as TKO comes out and licks her pussy off and spanks her ass.

She squeals loudly, cock still in mouth.

He bucks his hips and licks a bit more.

She bobs her head in tandem, and moans a bit as she feels more stimulation to her sensitive organ.

He thrusts his tongue in and out of her and spanks her ass harder.

She stiffens up with each hit, making her more sensitive.

He spanks harder and continues to thrust his tongue.

She moans and sticks her tongue into him again, using the rest to jerk him off.

He moans and it vibrates his tongue as he thrusts it faster and spanks more while bucking his hips.

She moans loudly and clamps a bit.

He smiles and swirls his tongue around and spanks harder.

The overstimulation hits her and she moans as the flavors of her lust coat his tastebuds.

He licks it all up as he cums.

She lets it down her throat, and hums up his shaft again.


	14. Lactation

Dendy panted and sweat as she felt her chest in pain. It was swollen and sensitive, all because she was carrying her husbands' children. She groaned and teared up. Her hand, still swollen, picked up her phone to call her husband.

She groaned louder as she cursed having to take such a large dose of hormones, which made her once non-existent breasts into a D cup, teetering on Double. And they still swelled! Why did she do this to herself? Why didn't she just go with feeding them formula? Why did she take the extra hormones?

"Hello?" K.O. answered the phone.

"K.O. ...? Can you come home please?"

"Yeah, uh. Tell me what's wrong, I'll start going."

"My...my chest it's..." Dendy let out a whimpering groan.

"Okay Dendy...okay. Stay calm."

"I need you," she begged.

"I'll be home soon. I've got everything and I need to clockout and let people know I'm going home to you."

"Hurry..."

KO hurried as fast as he could to get home to his wife. He drove quickly, while not trying to drive recklessly and when he got home, he nearly broke the door. He sniffed the air and surprisingly smelled something that made his mouth water. TKO also liked the scent of it. "Nngh! Calm down! We need to help our wife!"

KO ran to the master bathroom to find his wife leaning over the side of their bathtub. Her bangs clung to her forehead and her head pond held a fish that looked worried for the one that held its lifesource.

KO gulped a mouthful of saliva, and walked over to his naked wife. "Dendy...c'mon"

Dendy groaned and flipped herself to show her swollen breasts, milk droplets dribbling out of them. They were now nearly as big as her thigh circumference.

KO looked to them with wide eyes before looking back to her. "I-I...I don't understand."

"Can you get it out of me?"

"How?"

"Just do something!"

KO felt bad for his wife. She was so uncomfortable. He swallowed another batch of saliva. "Let me get TKO out too."

"Hurry..."

KO dug through their "Toy Box" to find his card. Slamming it onto the ground, TKO came out with a hungry look.

"Listen, TKO, she-"

"Don't lecture me."

"Be careful with her."

"Your really think I'm going to hurt her!?"

"Her milk scent is driving us both insane." KO panted and felt his member throb in his clothes. "We're here to help her."

TKO took note of the movement in his brother's clothes before sighing. "Fine."

The two walked in to see Dendy groaning and staring at the floor.

"Dendy," KO said softly, "we're going to make you feel better," I hope.

Dendy smiled and her tongue lolled out a bit.

KO felt his member throb more but then he noticed TKO already starting to nurse off of their wife.

Dendy moaned and spread her legs excitedly.

KO, not wanting to be outdone, began suckling on their wife's other teat. The flavor blew his mind. Sweet and salty and euphorically delicious that just made him throb more.

Dendy let out more moans and cooed in relief.

KO hummed a bit as he continued to suckle. It was so delicious. It turned him on so much. He had to stay in control, but it was still so delicious!


	15. Forniphilia

Dendy took out the dreamdana from its usual spot. She looked over it and calibrated it to fit her own brainwaves so KO and TKO would be in hers. "Oh, now where is my husband?" She called through the house.

KO smiles and comes downstairs, "hey honey, you called?" He asks and kisses her cheek. He's slick with water and a bit feverish. A hint of his unfortunate libido that the combination of werewolf and Turbonisism with hints of a sex addiction had caused him.

"Yes, I know your heats have been getting worse for you in particular, KO..." she grabs his cheeks and pulls him to nuzzle her. "I want to help you."

"How will you help?" He asks curiously and kisses her neck softly.

Dendy moans in her throat. "I have a special idea, but we'd have to be inside my mind..."

KO takes the dreamdana and puts it on. He falls asleep quickly, eager to deal with his heat.

Dendy cuddles up next to his warm and slick body and the two fall asleep together.

KO and TKO wake up in their usual space, with no silhouettes in sight, but some arrows on the ground to point where they need to go.

TKO and KO follow the arrows in their pup and wolf forms. She is hiding her scent, probably because she doesn't know what she smells like. They lumber and follow the arrows, trying to keep their heat in check. Soon, the see her. Their mate. KO quickly felt like he was falling apart.

Dendy beckons them. "C'mere, pups," she cooes.

KO walks over and TKO growls "not a pup" he says as he stays where he was at.

Dendy ignores his growls and begins to love on KO. Petting his ears, kissing his cheek, letting him kiss her.

TKO feels his jealousy spike and he tackles Dendy. "I'm a wolf." He growls and squeezes her breasts. KO quickly tackles TKO off of Dendy and the two growl at each other.

It's short lived as two of Dendy's silhouettes appear and whack their noses with rolled up newspapers. "Calm down, you two." Dendy says.

TKO and KO become human again, and the two silhouettes disappear. "What did you want to do?" One of her boyfriends asks.

"Forniphilia," she says and takes off her goggles.

They look confused "what?" They ask at the same time.

"Human furniture." She elaborates.

They shrug "ok then."

"I would've expected more resistance from one of you." She says and unzips to reveal a professional looking suit that hugged her curves.

TKO growls lowly and sexually seemingly ready to pounce again as KO seems to get hotter.

"Now then, could I run through the scenario?" She asks, arms crossing along her ribcage to prop up her breasts.

They nod as TKO loses some control and kisses her passionately and squeezes her breasts and ass.

Dendy pushes him off gently. "Wait, my warriors." She cooes.

TKO growls a bit "I-I'll try..." he says softly.

She rests her hand on his cheek, and the temperature difference soothed him a tad.

"Now then... one of you will be a salesman, the other will be the furniture."

TKO chuckles "I'm the salesman" he states.

"Alright, KO, are you fine with that?"

KO shrugs "I don't have an option and I don't mind."

"Alright, I will be a high profile client." Dendy states. "And I will set the stage. I want you two in position."

The two nodded and Dendy closed her eyes as the scene set itself.

Dendy walked in the furniture store with a bored look on her face. She checked the time on her watch, only to have her attention stolen. "Ms. Roe?" TKO asked.

"Yes." Dendy turned her attention to TKO, who was dressed as a suave worker.

"We have a fine selection of couches that is sure to impress, if you'll come with me." He shows her his arm and a toothy grin. She takes it and follows him to the back tl see KO, who is on his hands and feet as his belly faces the sky.

Dendy looked over the "couch" she stroked KO's chest and abs. "This seems very nice" she cooes.

TKO grins "what about this chair?" He asks sitting down but to look like he was sitting in a chair and uses his levitation to stay up and he uses his arms as the arms of the chair.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to try both..." she muses and sits on KO. He gasps as he realizes there's a hole in Dendy's suit, and now he's inside of her.

TKO growls a bit from jealousy but KO moans softly.

Dendy smiles and stares at TKO as she grinds on KO.

KO moans as TKO growls more getting impatient.

Dendy smirks knowingly and turn to kiss KO's neck.

As she turns and leans down TKO gets up and begins to ram hard into her ass and spanks her.

Dendy cries out a bit before moaning softly and kissing KO.

TKO rams harder and faster and spanks harder then pulls her head away from KO and kisses her passionately clearly jealous that KO is getting all the attention.

Dendy moans pleasantly and grinds into both her boys.

TKO rams harder as KO moans more.

Dendy bites TKO's neck.

He moans softly as he pounds harder and faster into his mate.

Dendy grinds on them more.

"You enjoying the furniture?" TKO asks playfully.

"The best in town" she says.

TKO smiles as he rams harder and spanks her ass harder "how's the chair?" He asks curiously referring to himself.

"It's as good as the couch. I'll have to get both."

TKO rams harder "you already do" he chuckles.

Dendy clamps down on both of her boys

They both cum and fill her

"I love you," she swoons.

"We love you too" they say happily.

She kisses TKO's cheek, then kisses KO. "Are you still in heat?" She asks KO.

"Yes" TKO growls and KO shakes his head no.

"KO," she stroked his face and felt his heat. "Don't lie to me...please" she says softly

KO nods "yeah... but I'm also tired" he says softly.

She kisses him on the lips.


	16. Distension

Dendy crosses her legs and shivers violently. She isn't sure what to think. When KO asked her to do something with TKO, she hadn't expected the turbonic half to ask for sex.

TKO tries to remain calm. He knows that getting upset at the nervous kappa would make things worse. He wants to just tell her he was good now, but he knows he has to prove it. After everything they put each other through, he knows that she had made everything up to him a long time ago. He pulls a close mouth smile and kisses her cheek. "I get you're nervous, but calm down, Science Babe."

Science Babe. Derived from his once antagonistic and derogatory term "Science Baby," he now says it with such affection. And he actually learned Dendy's name and called her by it until he started calling her "Science Babe." That's what she is to him. His babe and girlfriend who loves science.

"I-I..." Dendy tries. She gulps, still shivering slightly. Her hand grips the mattress inside the fort she and KO had made together. Whenever the two wanted to be undisturbed, they would usually come here. To their safe haven. Whether it was playing video games in front of the TV on beanbags or making out on this very mattress.

TKO smiles and kisses her lips softly and gently, having to bend over awkwardly.

While Dendy is tall for a kappa at 4'8", TKO is a whopping 5'11", towering over his girlfriend.

Dendy stops shivering for a moment and relaxes into the kiss. TKO's lips were a hot tasty treat. She was so distracted that she didn't notice her clothes coming off as she hit the mattress. Until she felt a breeze and her body erupted in goosebumps.

TKO felt it and quickly pulled a blanket over them both. He wanted to make sure that his first time with her was enjoyable. He rubbed his member against her entrance.

Dendy squeaked a bit and started to get nervous.

"Shh. Easy, Dendy...easy... it'll only hurt for a second."

Dendy feels him rubbing against her most private place, and...damn did it feel good! Self pleasure was nice but he was hitting all of her spots. Her hands went to his shoulders and dug in.

He kisses her softly as he begins to go in.

Dendy makes noises of lust and pain in her throat, and rakes her claws down his back.

TKO smiles and keeps himself in her as he pushes all the way in.

Dendy feels her skin distend and she feels her belly with her hands. There is a definite difference with her lower belly. A long rod she can somewhat feel. Her eyes light up as her curiosity peaks.

TKO smiles and grinds a bit to go balls deep inside of her. Her flesh warmth seeping into his own skin and he was enamored by her curiosity and noises.

Curiosity was better than her being afraid... and he felt so good when he heard her say: "I didn't know sex could do something like this."

TKO took himself out a bit and shoved himself back in a little too fast, causing his girlfriend to cry out in pain.

"Th-that was...unexpected..." Dendy managed.

TKO lets out a breath, and moves back out and in slowly but hard.

She whimpers and moans, getting back into the pleasure.

He smiles and moves harder but still slow, making her bulge with every thrust.

Dendy moans louder, loving the feeling of her bulging and losing and regaining him not to mention how he felt of her inside.

"Told ya you'd like this." He cooes and goes in harder and he begins to squeeze her breasts. Perfect size in his hands.

She squeaks and he feels how hard her nipples are.

He smiles and pinches her nipples as he continues.

She sighs and moans.

He smirks and pounds harder but still slowly, the bulge being stretched out a little more than it should with each thrust.

She groans as pain starts to mix in again and her claws dig into her own skin.

He growls lowly as her claws dig in, feeling the pressure from them and feeling protective over her claws in her skin and feeling jealous that they're not being used on him.

"D-did you feel them?" She asks and prys her claws off of her belly.

"I liked that feeling." He growls lowly and sexually, wanting her to dig them into his skin as he pounds harder.

Her claws dig back into her own belly and she still tries to feel her bulging with him inside of her.

He smiles and presses on her palms to get her claws out of herself. "Are you close?" he asks as he puts her hands on his upper back.

"I...I think I am..." she manages and he feels that it's harder to move inside of her.

He smirks and forces himself in and out of her. "You are," he grins and kisses her lips softly.

She cries out, this time in overwhelming pleasure like she's never felt before.

He smiles and the more she tightens around him the more the bulge forms to the shape of his own cock.

She moans and digs her claws into his back.

He moans softly in her ear as he continues and squeezes her breasts.

She moans loudly and clamps down. Her legs shoot up to give him more room as her inner thighs twitch.

He takes the chance to spread her legs and hit into her womb.

She cries out and begins to ebb and flow.

His testicles become wet with her virgin orgasm running its course. He smiles and cums, filling her womb. As he pulls out there's still a bulge in her stomach but not as big as the one previously there. Still, it was noticable, and TKO felt accomplished and proud, knowing that it was his warm seed filling her.

Dendy rubbed her belly with her hands as her afterglow faded. She smiles up at him. "Are you still in me?"

He chuckles. "Nope, that's my cum." He says and kisses her cheek.

"Oh, wow. Now I want to get some measurements!" The small scientist says.

TKO chuckles a bit more at her saying that.


	17. Cunnilingus

Dendy panted as she felt KO's rough tongue against her pussy. He mentioned that he was "still hungry" but she hadn't expected this much loving. With him dipping and swirling as he deeply ate her out.

She felt such a deep orgasm building as she gripped and moaned. She squealed as he licked her clit directly. Tears of ecstasy pricked her eyes as he ate another batch of her cum.

**Author's Note: To Brooklyn T. Guy, has sensored the b word you were trying to say. I'll make a deal. When I'm done with this story, I'll get onto your saucy idea as soon as possible. Until then ;)**


	18. Suspension

TKO was downstairs in their 'toy box' as they called it "Dendy. Come down here" he hollars upstairs.

Dendy comes down, in her classic jumpsuit, but no goggles.

He smiles "strip... I'm gonna suspend you" he explains.

"This again? When we wanted suspension, KO and I weren't able to get him on there."

"Him? I'm putting you up here" he explains.

"Yes, but I know that KO and I bought our current set of stocks for you to use, and we could not make them work. I wish to use them on you."

He smiles "well this is simple, just tie my hands above my head and pull me up" he says and points out the pully system he has set up.

"Alright. If you get into position."

He smiles and holds his wrists together and above his head as he strips.

She ties his wrists, and keeps them together.

He floats up so his cock is by her face.

"You want me to do it?"

"Do what you want to me."

Her eyebrow raises a bit.

He smiles. "I'm suspended this is your chance to do what you want with me," he smirks.

She smirks and gropes him. "You seem to enjoy doing this to me."

He smiles. "That's because you have a chest to grope," he chuckles.

"Hmm. Then perhaps I could grope the other side?" She smirks and gropes his ass.

He but clenches for a second then relaxes as he bit his lip. She easily picked up it was a feeling he wasn't used to, but liked. "See, it feels nice, huh?"

He nods. "Yeah... but I do two things to your ass, grope and spank," he smirks.

"So, you want me to spank you?"

"I never said that, but I also never said not to." He winks.

"Well, I'll only do it if you beg me to." She challenges.

He bites his lip. "Please spank me," he says softly.

She smiles and he feels the pain before the smack registers in his ears.

He moans softly as he's smacked.

She smiles at him. "You like?"

He nods biting his lip.

"Don't hide your pleasure." She smacks him again.

He bites his lip harder trying not to moan.

She smacks him harder.

He moans more as she notices his erection grow more.

"Aw," she strokes it a bit.

He bites his lip. "You're loving this aren't you?"

"Very much so..." she cooes.

He chuckles "whatcha gonna do to me now?" He asks curiously.

"Whatever I want to." She licks his underside.

He bites his lip. "Suck it completely," he says softly.

"Beg."

He growls as a response. "Do it."

"Beg." She gropes his butt, claws digging in.

He bites his lip as she hears a slight whimper, but that was it.

She licks him again and hears a whimper.

"Suck me, please."

"There it is..." she sucks his underside.

He moans softly. "Spank me, too."

She hits him sharply.

He moans as she feels him grow erect in her mouth.

"Aw..." she says and envelops him with her mouth.

He bucks his hips slowly.

She moans up his shaft.

He bucks his hips a bit faster.

Her tongue dips into his slit.

He moans more as he bucks his hips.

She comes off of him with a lewd pop.

"Why did you stop?"

She smiles and unzips her torso area. "Thought of another way to tease you." She explains and shows her breasts.

"I like this idea." He says eagerly when a lewd smile.

She presses her breasts to his erection and begins to rub them up and down his shaft.

He moans and bucks his hips to match her pace.

"You're really enjoying this, huh?"

He nods as he moans more.

"I'd love to hear that more," she moans with him.

"What?" He asks curiously.

"Your moans. You always love mine, yet sometimes you bite your lip. It's nice to hear that I'm doing a good job."

TKO nods and moans as she rubs more.

"Just like that." She lets her tongue loll and touch his tip.

He moans, "suck it too, please."

"Okay," she says soothingly. She brings her mouth on him and hollows her cheeks.

He moans louder and bucks his hips.

"So eager" she teases and suckles him. She soon gets off with a pop sound.

"Why did you stop?"

"I wanted to tease you another way." She takes off the rest of her jumpsuit.

"There's a bra and panties making not want to beg," he smirks.

She takes off her bra, then walks up closer to him.

"Take off the panties and I'll start begging."

"And here I tried to do something special." She takes off her panties.

He smirks "please ride me... mistress" he asks cutely.

She smiles and rubs against him. "You want more stimuli?"

"Please mistress! Ride me and make me cum!"

She smiles and inserts him into her snatch.

He bites his lip. "you're so tight."

"Don't bite your lip." She commands.

"I'm not holding back a moan I just like biting my lip."

"Well, if you do that with those fangs of yours, you're going to bleed and get scabs."

"I'll be fine," he says softly.

She shakes her head, but kisses his cheek. Her hips begin to rock against him.

He kisses her lips softly and bucks up into her

She presses her hips forcefully on him as he tries to buck, clashing them together.

He smiles and bucks harder.

"Cob, you're good at this."

He smirks. "I don't even need my hands."

"Keep that attitude up, and I'll get off of you"

He chuckles and bucks harder hitting her g-spot.

She hums in his ear, a decibel that caused him to shiver.

He moans softly and bucks harder.

Her hands grip his shoulders and claws dig in.

He smiles and moans more as he bucks harder.

Dendy allows him to just buck, holding onto his shoulders as she feels him hit her g-spot.

"You enjoying yourself?" He asks playfully.

"Yes, I am." She answers bluntly and bites his neck.

He growls and moans as he bucks harder.

She bites harder, on his soft spot.

He moans more and bucks harder.

"Let's do it together, unlike last time we had suspension."

He chuckles, "it's not my fault you cum easily." He nips her neck gently.

"Well then..." she gets off of him, why don't I even the playing field?"

"How so?" He asks curiously.

He smiles. "Who says I'm not already?"

"Well, you teased me about how easily I come..." she then latches onto him.

He moans softly.

She dips her tongue into him.

He moans more.

She cooes and suckles him.

He moans then cums.

She sucks his cum down and continues, letting him get even more sensitive.

He moans more. "Ahh... fuck..." he moans softly.

She hums up his shaft.

He moans more "so good... use your tongue... please" he begs.

She wraps it around and starts jerking him off.

He moans louder and cums again.

She gulps it down. "That seems sufficient." She says. "Ready for my snatch?"

"I always am," he smirks.

Dendy inserts him into her, and kisses him passionately and deeply.

He moans and bucks his hips roughly as he kisses back passionately.

Dendy rubs his shoulders and grinds as he bucks harder and harder.

He starts to hit her g-spot bucking faster and harder.

"So good, my warrior." She compliments.

He smiles, "I love you, my science babe."

She kisses him again, and bites his lower lip.

He smiles and bucks harder and bites her neck.

She lets out a curse and her nails dig into his skin.

He growls lowly "harder" he cooes and bites her neck more.

She digs her claws in deeper and a moan resonates in her throat.

He bites more "cum with me" he cooes.

She clamps down on him.

He moans and cums filling her womb.


	19. Bukakke

The cum moves out of her eye but still she's covered and her eyes feel fine "you look so dirty my naughty kappa" TKO says as the other four disappear.

"Well, you covered me in cum," she groans.

That earned her a chuckle. "I want to cover you in more."

Dendy gave a surprised look.

"Relax, we're in my head. You won't actually be covered, so you won't have to bathe it all off."

Dendy thought about it for a moment, then nodded to give her okay.

TKO smiled and pinned her down, the floor gently grabbing his wife's wrists and ankles.

Dendy was at his mercy, but she could also say "no". She decided not to, curious about what he wanted to do.

He grinned and kneaded her cleavage, causing Dendy to moan. He pressed his "soldier" in between her valley and pressed her hills together. He thrusted, marching his soldier foward back at a quickening pace, while listening to his wife moan and coo. He smiled lewdly and kept thrusting until he swelled and throbbed and came, hitting her neck and ropes arching over her chest and face.

Such a beautifully naughty sight.

He then moved her legs to thrust between her thighs. Her beautifully smooth body had a lack of a bellybutton, and in lieu, he simply made a target of where he wanted to cum and pretended that was where a little hole waited to be filled by his cum. He got off to her noises. Grunts and whimpers mixed with his moaning and curses as he continued thrusting and eventually cumming again. Ropes shot all over her belly and chest.

He groaned and felt himself wake up.

He was unsure why at first until he discovered a large wetspot on the blankets above his groin.


	20. Lap Dance

"You want me to...lapdance?" Dendy clarified .

TKO smiles "that'd be great" he says happily.

"Ah...erm..." Dendy blushed. "How does one...Lapdance...?"

TKO smiles "you don't know?"

Dendy shakes her head.

He sighs seemingly disappointed "it's fine just ride me"

Dendy pressed her fingers together a bit, and debated looking to her screens for tutorials on lapdances. She tried, but all she got was questionable sites. She finally decided to not look at them, but hated how disappointed TKO was. She was always a people pleaser when it didn't get in the way of science.

KO wakes up "morning sweetie, what do you want for breakfast?" He asks curiously.

Dendy seems a bit aloof and he can tell something is off about her.

"What's wrong?" He asks curiously and holds her.

"I disappointed TKO..." right...she was trying to keep their relationship good. Anything that set him off made her feel awful if she couldn't fix it. Memories for her were still fresh compared to his own. All the pain she put him through and did to herself. It was so hard to make sure she wouldn't fall back down that hole

KO sighs "maybe I could help... what happened?" He asks curiously.

"I didn't know what a Lapdance was...now I believe TKO is mad at me..."

"He wouldn't get mad over that... I could teach you how though."

"Really? You know how?" She asks.

He nods a bit embarrassed "yeah... it was part of a bet I lost."

"Now I'm interested."

"Me and Enid had a bet awhile ago... loser had to learn how to lap dance" he chuckles.

"I see. So you can really teach me?"

He smiles and sits her down. "Watch carefully." He instructs then shows her how to lapdance. Moving his hips, teasing her nearly kissing only to back away. The more he did, the more he continued as he saw his wife getting horny. "You think you can do that?"

Dendy nods in a bit of a dumbfounded way. She was a quick learner, and thise lapdance moves looked easy.

KO knew she wanted to do this for TKO. "You want TKO to come out so you can show him?"

"I will do so tonight." She kisses his cheek. "Let's eat breakfast." She begins to walk out of the room and KO follows.

He noted her thighs rubbing together to alleviate some of the need. He grins and thinks what would TKO do. KO spanks her ass and puts on a confident smirk.

Dendy flinches a bit. She looks back with a blush.

KO wraps his arms around her. He grins then squeezes her ass and kisses her neck. "Did my lap dance turn you on?" He asks in a sultry voice.

She nods and bites her lip.

He smiles "sure you don't want TKO out here?" He asks and nips her ear, "I'm sure he'd be very proud of what you can do" he cooes.

"KO, I need to eat..." she mumbles

"But your horny-" his voice cuts off as TKO comes out, "and I think breakfast can wait a bit," he says and spanks her ass more. He brings his other hand to her crotch and begins to rub it, feeling the damp spots and getting his wife to be more in the mood.

She starts to moan from the stimulation and then is suddenly slung over his shoulder and brought back into their room.

He sits in a chair and smiles as she sits in his lap. "Show me what you can do." He says.

Dendy smiles slightly and remembers a bit of KO's moves. Sitting in TKO's lap, wrapping her legs and arms in the right places and teasing his lips by nearly kissing.

TKO smiles and holds her waist "you've gotten better" he says happily.

She holds onto her confidence and stands up to spread his knees, keeping eye contact with him as she did so.

He watches and lets her to spread his knees and squeezes her ass. "I'm getting horny, babe."

She chuckles a bit and walks away to zip her jumpsuit down, revealing that beautiful body of hers.

He feels his bundle of nerves responding so well. Her tits look like they're just. Begging to house him in between their valley. Population 1. Only his pleasure. "Now I'm definitely going to fuck you."

She tries to stay calm, and struts over to him to brace her knees against his and bring her cleavage to his face.

He takes to them like a kid with a brand new toy. Immediately trying to play. He bites a nipple then motorboats her.

She grabs him by his hair then pulls him back a bit. "I didn't say you could do that~" she teases and stands up to circle around him. Her hand strokes his shoulders to relax him.

He smiles a like having daydream. "Give me a sec," he says then strips, practically ripping his clothes off. "Continue" he says happily.

She gives him an unreadable look, quickly walking away and beginning to take the rest of the suit off and show her ass to him.

Catching her off guard, he leans so he can smack her ass.

Dendy glares a bit as a warning. As if to say "Display only. Don't touch."

Ignoring it, TKO grabs her thighs and pulls her in to kiss her cheek.

She presses him back down into the chair. "Sit back, and enjoy the show."

He smiles cockily. "I already am" he says happily.

Dendy steps away from him a bit and begins to work her hips, trying to remember how KO did it and turned her on.

He smiles as he watches "so good" he says and debates on masturbating, then decides he'd rather wait until the main event.

Dendy feels a burst of confidence and continues, getting down to the floor and nearly grinding against it.

He pulls her close so she is grinding on him.

She stops and grabs his wrists. "I said to sit back." She warns.

He grins "sorry, I can't help it"

"You're being a bit naughty...do I have to...punish you?"

He chuckles "you... punish me?..." he asks and chuckles.

She tugs on his hair hard to make his neck suddenly crack and his scalp to hurt.

He growls and pins her down "I'm stronger" he smiles and kisses her cheek "I'll behave" he says getting up and sitting back down with his hands behind his back.

Dendy pants a bit before calming and taking a few steps away from him to pretend to pick something up. Her other hand raised and tried to mimic TKO's spanks.

He chuckles and bites his lip resisting the urge to spank her.

She does it again, and slowly begins to rise up with an arched back

He bites his lip more "I wanna fuck you so bad."

Dendy looks over her shoulder with a sexy smirk. She turned slowly to show herself gripping her breasts.

He bites his lip a bit harder drawing blood.

"How badly do you want me?" She asks taking more steps back.

He growls a bit "I'm trying not to pounce" he says

She walks back over to him, and then turns around.

He smiles and squeezes her ass.

She grabs his wrist, then walks away from him so he can't reach her and begins grinding the air.

He growls and pounces onto her and pins her down "I want you so bad" he says and nips her ear.

"Really? I couldn't tell..."

"Don't give me sass... I appreciate the lap dance but now I'm gonna fuck you" he says and rubs her pussy.

Her face turns into a lewd smile.

He rubs faster

Dendy moans from underneath him in excitement

He stands up and pulls her up then sits down and pulls her onto his lap

She grinds against his shaft

He smiles and squeezes her ass and kisses her neck

She keeps grinding and giggles a bit from the neck kisses

He smiles and slides into her and spanks her ass

She squeals and grinds more

He smiles and bucks up into her

Dendy lets out a shakey moan and pleased sigh

He smiles and stops moving and holds her hips as she grinds faster

She keeps grinding on him and tugs feels her insides trying out please him

He smiles and bucks up harder while spanking her ass

She screams and grips his thighs

He smiles and bucks harder and squeezes her breasts

She moans louder and begins to shudder

"Are you already close?" He asks curiously

"You feel so good~"

He bucks harder and faster

She clamps down on him

He spanks harder and bucks up more

She cries out and her orgasm rips through her body

He cums filling her womb and kisses her passionately

She kisses him back and turns she they can kiss at a better angle

He smiles and breaks the kiss "I love you babe"

"I love you more," Dendy says

He smiles "we love you more"

She mimics his smile and kisses his cheek

He bucks up harder and spanks her ass

She cries out in surprise

He bucks up harder and faster

She moans louder and her face flushes

He continues to pleasure her

She groans and grinds against him

He spanks her ass hard as he bucks harder

She moans and reaches her breasts to play with

He spanks harder as he bucks harder and faster and sucks and bites one of her tits

She moans louder and her face flushes

He bucks harder

She moans and grips his shoulders as she orgasms, riding it out as he thrusts

He cums filling her womb once again

Dendy pants as she suffers her afterglow with a smile on her face

He kisses her lips passionately

She kisses back as she gets her wits about her

He smiles "you enjoy?"

She nods with a drunken smile

He smiles "you're adorable"

"And you are incredibly sexy."

He smiles and squeezes her ass "I know"

She kisses his neck

He leans down and kisses her lips passionately

She kisses back then breaks it. "Can we eat now?" She asks


	21. Public

Dendy looked to the phone to see her husband calling. "Hey, is this KO or TKO?"

"It's KO... can you meet me at the plaza for lunch?" He asks curiously.

"Sure," Dendy left an email for her boss. "What approximate time should I be there?"

"Just here as soon as you can" he responds.

"Alright."

Dendy gets to the plaza, seeing the sign for "Gar an Co. Bodega." She walks to the back, a common sight for many of the workers. "KO?" She asks.

KO waved her over at a table he was sitting at smiling.

"Any particular reason you asked me to come here or did you just want to see me?" Dendy asked and kissed his cheek.

KO bites his lip as TKO comes out sweating a bit, "my heat hit me..." he says softly.

"Aw," she cooes. "Did I make it worse when I kissed you?" She looks worried and to him it was sweet and adorable.

He smiles. "I need you," he says softly and kisses her cheek. "Please," he whines.

"Like, right now?"

He nods. "Yes... please," he says softly.

"Erm..." she fiddles with the skirt she had chosen to wear.

He growls lowly and takes her hand pulling her behind him. They reach the back of the bodega, which leads to the rear of the plaza. He pins her to the wall. "I need you, Dendy," he says softly.

She pulls her skirt up.

He smiles and kisses her lips softly and rubs her pussy.

She moans against him and runs her hands through his hair.

He growls lowly and pulls his pants and underwear down then turns her to face the wall and thrusts hard into her ass.

She moans lowly and feels him pumping.

He spanks her ass hard then pounds hard and fast into her and squeezes her breasts.

She bites her lip to keep quiet as he stimulates her.

He spanks harder and squeezes more. "Moan for me, mate," he growls sexually.

She lets out a quiet one in her throat.

"Moan louder... I don't care if people hear." He growls as he continues to pleasure her.

She releases her lip and moans fully, feeling adrenalin pump at the thought of she and her husband getting caught.

TKO smiles and pulls out of her ass ramming hard into her pussy hitting her g-spot as he spanks her ass harder leaving a print.

She cries out and moans, trying to grip onto the wall and eye twitches in ecstasy as her cheeks pull her mouth into a smile.

He smiles and squeezes her breasts and rams harder. "Scream my name" he growls lowly in her ear.

"TKO!" She screams and some people around the plaza raise their heads at the sound. The last time that was screamed, many people had thought that everyone in the bodega had died.

He chuckles and rams harder and faster "good little mate" he says and spanks her ass.

She whines pleasantly he hits her.

"What if someone catches us?" He asks curiously and continues to pound harder.

Dendy only cooes, her mind clouded with lust.

He pounds harder and faster hitting her womb entrance and squeezes her breasts, rubbing her nipples.

She cries out and chirps, knees threatening to give out.

He holds her waist to keep her up as he continues.

Her knees buckle and tongue lolls out.

He holds her up as he continues "scream my name some more."

"TKO!" She screams louder than before, making some people worry that there was a really bad fight.

He chuckles as he continues "Are you enjoying being fucked in public?"

"So much~" she says, adrenalin pumping

"Moan my name louder" he growls and rams harder and faster

"TKO!" She cries.

"That's it...something's going on." Darrell says. "I'm going to find out"

TKO smiles and continues to pound harder and faster.

Dendy yelps and chirps.

TKO smiles and spanks her ass harder as he continues

Darrell pops his head out. "What's going on-"

TKO grins as he looks over "busted" he whispers in her ear but continues

Dendy moans

Darrell covers his eye. "Oh my Cob!" He runs back in

TKO chuckles as he continues

"I- I'm close..." Dendy manages and arches her back

"So am I... scream my name more" he grins and spanks her ass harder

"TKO!" She cries and clamps down and splashes against him

He cums filling her womb and spanks her ass pulling out and ramming hard into her ass

She still moans and enjoys it.

"Moan my name" he growls and continues

She was it out and the door opens again.

TKO's blood dad is covering his eyes. "Uh, TKO? Are you out here?"

TKO smiles and continues to pleasure her

His dad, Professor Venomous, blushes. "Look you two need to stop. You're...loud..."

"What's wrong, dad?" he asks then turns so Dendy's body is exposed facing his dad as he continues to pound into her.

"You two can be heard throughout the whole plaza!" He says, keeping his eyes covered. "And Darrell had to be shut down to not tell anybody." Venomous takes his hand off for a moment in a gesture. "Would you two just knock it off!" He covers his face again.

TKO chuckles as he continues, "do you want me to stop Dendy?" He asks curiously.

She moans as he pounds into her, despite the fact her face is entirely red.

"Answer me" He growls and continues.

"P-please...s-stop..." she squeaks.

"Why is that?" He asks and pounds harder.

She moans louder.

"You heard her! Gah! TKO, you are acting like a child!" Venomous declares.

He chuckles and continues "you don't like the sight, perv?" He asks and spreads Dendy's legs more.

Dendy's red spreads to her neck.

"I am not a pervert!" Venomous covers his eyes again, "I am just. Trying to make everyone more comfortable and keep your reputation from getting worse!"

"This is evil, I thought you'd like" he says as he continues.

"It's not evil. It's just indecent!"

He pounds harder and faster, "it's kind of evil."

Dendy moans louder, involuntarily.

"Just. Finish it soon. Everyone's uncomfortable."

TKO chuckles and cums filling Dendy.

Dendy moans and cums again.

"Is...is that it? Are you done?" Venomous groans.

TKO chuckles and lets Dendy collapse to the ground. "Yeah," and he kisses her cheek.

She shivers.

"Ugh. I'm going to go get some tea." Venomous growls

TKO chuckles and kisses Dendy and puts her panties back on and carriers her to his place after putting his clothes back on.


	22. Angry Sex

Dendy growled lowly as she got done with her meeting. Everyone was an idiot.

TKO gets home rubbing his head and sits on the couch in his blood splattered shirt "three kills today..." he sighs saying out loud.

"At least you aren't dealing with idiots you can't kill," Dendy snarls.

TKO growls, "no but, I'm dealing with idiots trying to scam me out of money."

"Please. You can see right through those and kill them. I have to deal with idiots saying 'don't worry your precious little kappa head,' then why did you call me to the meeting!?"

He rolls his eyes, "I can't kill my employers or I don't have any employers," he snarls. "Dumb bitch..." he mumbles under his breath.

"What did you say!?" She hissed. Her hand gripped tightly, almost as if she wanted to punch her husband.

He growls and stands up. "I said, dumb. Bitch." He snarls and gets in her face.

She gives him a right hook.

He grabs her fist. "Nice try, girly," he growls.

Her lip curls in anger.

He growls and slaps her. "Dumb bitch," he snarls again.

She seems startled, then he feels her knee him in the stomach .

He growls and pins her against the wall. "Who do you think you are, kneeing me?" He snarls

"A pissed off woman," she spits.

He growls and spits back right into her mouth. "You damn kappa," he snarls then pins her to the floor using his weight to hold her down.

They're both panting. "Fuck me..." she groans .

He growls and strips her completely and himself then rams hard into her.

She moans and bites his shoulder.

He snarls. "I love how tight you are you damn kappa," he says and pounds harder into her.

She bites harder and makes him bleed.

He growls and pounds harder and faster then bites her neck.

She groans against him and her claws dig into his back.

He smiles and moves harder and faster. "Damn... you kappas feel nice," he fought a dopey grin.

Her claws dig deeper and rake down his back.

He growls and rams harder. "So good, sweetie."

She moans against him.

He pounds harder and faster. "Scream my name," he snarls.

She unlatches from him. "TKO!" She tightens up.

He growls as he continues to pound into her. "This is fun," he says happily.

She nods and bites his other shoulder.

He continues harder and squeezes her breasts. "Good, little kappa."

She moans and cums.

TKO growls and cums filling her womb.

She moans and unlatches from him.

He chuckles and pulls out. "Good little kappa," he repeats.

She pants and looks to him, eyes dialated.

He smiles. "Good little sexy," he says and stands up. "Now what?"

She tears up a bit. She rubs her eyes to try to hide it.

"Why are you crying?" He asks curiously.

"A-am I really a bitch?" She asks.

He kisses her lips softly. "Sometimes you can be," he chuckles.

She sniffles a bit and kisses his cheek.

He pets her head. "I love you sweetie, and if you want some idiots killed you can just pay me with sex," he chuckles.

"No, then I won't have employers." She says and hugs him.

"How about a few of them?" He asks jokingly. "A small amount? One or two even?"


	23. Seduction

TKO comes home with a scowl on his face. "Dendy! Dinner!" He demands as he sits on the couch.

Dendy seems a bit put off, but serves him some spaghetti, his favorite.

"Thanks," he growls a bit as he eats, clearly unhappy.

Dendy gives him a look. "What's wrong?"

"Kill got away," he says quietly, embarrassed by the fact that one got away.

She makes a sympathetic noise in her throat. "Oh, my warrior." She says and leans to hug him.

He pushes her away slightly "I'm not in the mood, I'm pissed," he growls lowly.

She looks to him worridly. "TKO, it'll help get rid of your stress."

"It's fine." He says sternly.

Dendy bites her lip, then walks away. He hated if she played with herself, but her pre-hibernation heat was going to kick in soon. So she began to strategize on what to do. "TKO, are you going to stay there for now?" She called.

"Yes. Why?" He asks, too mad to care what her reasoning was.

"Just needed to know." She says and steps back in.

"Ok... whatever" he says and finishes his spaghetti as he stares at the tv and pulls up the info on his target thinking he could find a way to track him.

Dendy sits on the couch, near but not next to him. "What else happened today?"

"I've been spending the whole day trying to track this guy... nothing." He growls as he keeps looking through the guy's profile.

"What is he wanted for?"

"Murder... theft... and avoiding arrest for years" he growls more at the last part.

Dendy positions her knee so it can support her elbow and rests her head on her hand. "Who hired you?"

"This was a POINT mission... my mom figured I'd be the best one to track this guy down" he says as even though he hated working for or with POINT he couldn't tell his mom no because KO wouldn't let him.

She gives him a sympathetic look. "Well, I'm positive you'll find him. You're the best tracker according to many findings of mine."

He growls "I know I am... but I just can't and I don't need your pity" he growls more.

"I am not trying to pity you-"

"Then leave me be" he says sternly as Dendy starts to get horny. Even with him mean, the aggressiveness was kinda sexy and he had his shirt off and the sweat on his muscles glistened from the light.

Dendy rubs her thighs together and thinks to herself. She gets up and staggers out to get to her lab. 'Don't let this heat get to me!' She thinks. She looks over to see her lingerie sitting on a table from where TKO fucked her the other day and she realizes she could change his mood by trying to seduce him.

"I've never tried this... but my heat... you're being selfish! But he needs to relax too..." She gives another look to the lingerie, perfectly made for her. "Please..." she groans and grabs it. Her heat begins knocking as she puts it on. She walks back upstairs.

Each step is agonizing, as she tries to hold onto her sanity. "TKO?" She whines. "I need you."

He pokes over and bites his lip then shakes his head, "no. I need to find this guy," he says as he seemed interested but not in the mood.

She grabs him. "I need you." She stresses.

"No. Dendy. I need to find this guy," he says sternly and pushing her away.

"You need a break. If you work yourself down to the bone, you won't have energy."

"I have plenty of energy" he growls.

"TKO... I'm going into heat." She says.

TKO eyes widen a bit then he continues on with his work. He was just so mad that this guy got away. Taunts filling his head as he continues staring at the ugly mug.

"I'm serious!" She says.

"Ok... and..." he says as she sees a bulge in his pants show he was interested but needed persuading.

"You know how bad it can get without you...baby..." she says and walks over to him.

His ears prick up at those words. That nickname. She rarely ever said any. He keeps looking at the screen "I need to find this guy," this time calming.

She sits next to him.

He continues to work on the case as he gets a whiff of her scent she hears a low growl.

"It's okay." She pets him.

He pulls her hand off, "I'm not in the mood!" He shouts

Dendy flinches a bit then her expression grows unreadable. She gets up and walks out briskly.

TKO sighed and tried to push himself back into his work. And it was fine. A little too fine. He strained his ears and began to hear moaning. He couldn't help but feel his jealousy spike. He hated when she was moaning and it wasn't from his doing. Even if she did it to herself.

He ran down into her lab, a growl on his lips as he ran downstairs. "You know I don't like it when you play with yourself." He says sternly, only to choke a bit when he spots his wife.

Her heats frequently changed her body, whether to be more prominent curves or have bigger orifaces, but this was primal. She was about 7 feet tall, a whole foot taller than himself and 3 1/2 feet taller than she usually was.

Her nude backside turned him on and he had to reach upwards to grab her breasts. "Why are you tall?" He asks.

She moans primally, then grabs his wrists. "Mate...needs to work...?" She states.

He shakes his head and pins her down. "No, I need to pleasure you," he says smiling.

She smiles widely and manages to get her arms free and pull his face to her cleavage. She says sweet nothings in his ear in joy.

TKO motor boats her then squeezes her breasts and kisses her neck.

Dendy squeals in glee as he loves on her.

He strips "what do you want mate to do?"

"Fill me" she says quickly.

He grins and rams hard and fast into her.

She smiles and uses her legs to keep him close and thrusing in tandem with him.

He pounds harder and faster.

She moans and thrusts her hips with him.

He pounds harder and faster and squeezes her breasts.

She whimpers and pheromones start to emanate from her.

He howls in a feral manner as he pounds harder and faster.

She keeps him close and matches pitch with him.

He moves faster and harder "Why are you taller?" He asks curiously.

She only smiles. Right... the heat clouded her mind...

He pounds harder and faster.

She moans loudly.

He continues till he cums and fills her womb.

She sighs in satisfaction and seems to have a clearer mind. Temporary, most likely.

"Why are you tall?" He asks curiously.

"Hmm...? Oh, this is a kappas natural heat form when we have no mate." Dendy explained. "I must've went into it when you wouldn't help."

He grins. "I kinda like this form," he states and kisses her neck.

She giggles slightly, ticklish and happy.

He smiles "I love you, my adorable kappa," he says happily.


	24. Lingerie

TKO smiles as Rad shows TKO his phone. "She looks sexy in lingerie" TKO says with a grin.

Rad looks at him. "Calm down doggy, you have your own girl," he says and slugs his arm playfully.

TKO shrugs as Dendy glances at the photo from where the guys couldn't notice her. "Dendy wouldn't ever wear something like that. I've rarely seen her out of her Jumpsuit." TKO explaines.

Dendy looks away and back to her drink.

TKO smiles, "anyways... we better head home," he says standing up and kissing Dendy's cheek. "Let's head home, cutie," he says.

'Cutie... not sexy...' she thinks bitterly. She feels a spike of jealousy. Not towards Enid, no, but towards the fact that he thought of her as just cute. Despite their romps, she'd seen him look at Magazines. She had to figure something out.

The next day, she left to go to work and "stayed late." In reality, she went to Drupe's shop with a harsh blush.

TKO waited at home looking at his magazines and talked with KO in his head. "Did Dendy seem bothered this morning?" He asks.

"It's hard to read her, but she seemed upset when she mentioned her meeting when she called earlier..." KO mused.

TKO sighs, "you think...she overheard me and Rad taking about Enid?"

"She was only a few feet away. But you know Dendy. She doesn't usually get jealous."

"Maybe... She is just not if Enid... maybe she's upset we called Enid sexy and not her."

"Hey, there's no 'we' in this." KO quickly defended himself.

"You've never called her sexy either."

"W-well...you're the one who usually calls her that 'Science Babe' nickname!" KO blushed furiously.

"Yeah, but neither of us have actually called her, sexy."

KO looked down, then sat with one of his hands on his face. "I'm supposed to be empathetic...my 'secondary' power...but I can't even give my girlfriend the proper attention she deserves!"

"Let's do something for her tomorrow" TKO says.

KO looks to his alter-ego and nods.

Dendy gets back home late, as expected, with her hackpack in her hands.

TKO smiles "hey sexy... how was work?"

She blushes a bit. "W-work was fine."

"Want me to make dinner?"

"That would be nice." She smiles sweetly.

"What do you want?"

"Maybe some fish. We still have tilapia, right?"

"Yes, we do," he says and walks to the kitchen and starts to make dinner.

Dendy exhales softly, then sneaks up the stairs to hide the lingerie in her closet. When she comes back down TKO was just about done.

"Smells great," she comments.

He hands her a plate. "Eat up," he says smiling.

She kisses his cheek as thanks and goes to sit down at their table.

He smiles and sits beside her and starts to eat.

The two eat together in peace and Dendy finishes first.

TKO finishes and smiles as he does dishes. "You were hungry," he chuckles.

"Yes, I was." Dendy says and wipes one side of her mouth while walking up behind TKO.

He turns and kisses her lips softly and holds her close.

She's slightly surprised at this , but quickly kisses back and grips one of his biceps.

TKO breaks the kiss. "I love you so much" he says happily.

"I love you too," she says.

He smiles. "Wanna go play?"

She looks away with a light blush. "Perhaps...not tonight..."

"Why not?"

"Just..." she yawns. "Late night."

He smiles and kisses her cheek, "then let's get some sleep."

She smiles softly.

TKO wakes up and heads downstairs to make breakfast.

Dendy wakes up a bit later, and is surprised to see him making breakfast. "I thought I would make breakfast this morning," she comments.

"I happened to get up before you so I thought I'd make breakfast" he explains.

"Thank you" she says.

He kisses her cheek and slaps her ass.

She tenses and squeaks.

He grins and hands her a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"So, when do you head to work today?"

He smiles "you know I don't have a set time but I do have a mission so I should be gone until about night" he states.

"Alright, thank you for letting me know." She smiles and sits.

He kisses her lips softly. "See ya tonight, sexy," he says then slaps her ass and leaves.

She flinches and blushes. Was she really sexy? She went upstairs and looked at the lingerie. Midthigh length socks, and jacket like top with great access. She Exhaled and began to put it on. Fish net sleeves and tight top that barely covered her nipples. She liked it.

She felt good.

She felt...sexy

TKO gets home later "I'm back sweetie."

He doesn't see her, but he hears moaning coming from upstairs. Some dirty talk too. Something about someone being a sexy beast.

TKO sighs "I told her not to do that... whatever" he smirks and heads upstairs to their room.

She's being utterly shameless and...he didn't expect the lingerie. It gave him plenty access to his girlfriend. If only she'd move her hand out of the way.

TKO strips completely and the light goes off in the room and it's completely dark as Dendy starts to heat a low growl and purple 'glowing' eyes.

She stops by he hears her chest heave as the sound she her hand moving away from herself.

She hears TKO chuckle "you were playing without-" click click click "naughty. Naughty," he says as she hears a more sexual growl.

She shivers and her hand curls into a fist.

TKO pounces onto her and bites her neck gently.

She hums happily in her throat.

"Your lingerie is so sexy."

She feels a burst of confidence in her chest. "I know." She flirts.

He grins. "Hopefully I don't tear it" he growls and bites her neck again.

"You better not, it was expensive." She tries.

He grins. "I'll try not to."

She kisses him fully, crashing their lips together.

TKO turns human and kisses back passionately.

She tangles her hand in his thick hair.

He kisses more passionately and rubs her pussy over her panties.

She moves her hips opposite of his hand to get more friction.

He breaks the kiss. "Did you get the lingerie because of my Enid comment the other day?"

She blushes and looks away, not answering.

TKO turns her head towards him. "Answer me."

"...yes..." she admits.

He smiles and kisses her cheek. "You're so sexy... even if I don't say it enough," he says and nips her neck.

She arches suddenly from the nip. "A-are you sure?"

He nods and bites more. "Of course I am."

She moans warmly and happily in her throat.

He smiles and nips her ear. "How badly do you want me?"

"I want you to enjoy me as much as I enjoy these clothes." She states.

He grins. "Well first I'm gonna have to punish you," he cooes and rolls her onto her stomach and spanks her ass.

She squeaks. "What for?"

"Playing with yourself without me."

"Really, you're so jealous that even I can't have that part of my own body?"

"No... I just want an excuse for punishing my sexy little kappa," he says and spanks her again.

She squeaks again.

He grins. "Plus you like being punished don't ya?" He asks and spanks harder.

She moans softly.

"Answer me!" he says and spanks harder.

She moans louder. "Yess~"

"Such a naughty, sexy kappa," he says and spanks harder.

She cries out loudly.

He smiles and rubs her ass. "Beg for me... I like when you beg."

"I know you do. But I did this for myself. You caught me at a bad time."

TKO grins and pulls away. "Then let me watch you play with yourself."

She turns over and places her hand back into herself.

He smiles then leans down and nips on her nipples.

She squeaks a bit then finally moans as she lets her middle finger back into her snatch.

He grins and pushes two fingers in beside her one and squeezes her breast.

She squeals.

He smiles and fingers faster and bites her neck.

She squeals more. "TKO~ stop~"

"Why? You don't like it?" He asks with a grin.

"I said it was for myself..." She shivers.

He bites more and fingers faster.

She moans softly and one of her hands goes to tangle in his hair.

He adds a third finger and moves them faster as he bites more.

She moans and her hand grips his wrist.

"Why'd you grab my wrist?" He asks curiously.

"I told you...I did it for myself."

TKO growls a bit "but I wanna have fun with you now"

She tenses a bit.

He sighs and gets off. "Fine... you finish with yourself then you're mine," he grins devilishly.

She puts her hands back continues to play with herself.

He smiles and watches and starts to jerk himself off.

She smiles up at him and arches her back to get deeper.

He grins and continues as he bites his lip.

She rubs her clit and moans.

He growls as he gets impatient as she notices him trying not to pounce.

She smiles at him and continues to pleasure herself.

He growls more and starts jerking himself off more.

She moans as he growls.

He starts to semi circle her as he couldn't go all the way around the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

He growls "I'm trying not to pounce..." he says softly.

She stops and takes her hand off of her body.

"No... you finish sweetie"

She moves her hips against her hand.

He growls a bit. "So hot and sexy" he says softly.

She smiles at him and continues to grind, trying to cum.

He bites her neck and only does that.

She whines a bit.

"Cum, my naughty kappa," he cooes in her ear.

She cries out in pleasure and finds her hand suddenly jerked away from her drooling shaft that was quickly filled with her mate.

He pumps with abandoned, thrusting their hips to clash and create rhythm to their moans.

She rests her hands on his hips and nips his neck.

He grins and pounds harder. "Damn, you're sexy."

She groans and pinches him as she throws her head back.

He moves faster "so sexy babe... you like this?"

She nods.

He smiles and continues while squeezing her breasts.

She arches into it.

He rubs her nipples while squeezing and pounds harder.

She cries out and clamps a bit.

He continues to pleasure her.

She cries out and cums, pulsing against him.

He grins and continues to pound harder and bites her neck while squeezing her breasts.

She moans in a high pitch and shudders.

He continues to please her and sucks her tits.

She cries out in joy.

He pounds harder and bites her neck.

She moans louder.

He bites more drawing some blood as he pounds harder.

She cries out and tightens around him.

"So tight~ my sexy~ kappa~" he says and continues.

She cries and cums again.

He smiles and cums filling her womb.

She pants and holds onto him.

He moves slowly and squeezes her breasts more, hearing her shaking moans. He smiles then continues to pound into her while biting her neck and squeezing her breasts.

She moans and grips his shoulders.

He continues pound into her very sensitive pussy hitting her g-spot.

She cries out with each thrust, digging her claws in, as they cum together again.

He breaks the kiss and pulls out "wanna take a shower?"

She nods.


	25. Toys

TKO felt excited over the toys that he got from that strange fan girl. The memories in his mind were fresh, despite the two now back in his lair and back to their original ages.

"So...Dendy...now you're mine..." he purred. The mark on her neck proved so, and he had allowed her to take his flower as he took hers. "But no one can know." He said with a slight growl.

"I know that." Dendy said plainly and felt his mark. She didn't feel regret, but she felt something very offputting about this whole ordeal. It would've been different if they were adults, but as their age? Horrifying to experience.

TKO chuckled at her response. "Good thing I have that tunnel that connects your lab to my lair."

Dendy's eyes widened with fear and rage. Still, she spoke in monotone. "Oh, so that is why my equipment keeps getting destroyed." Another thought occurred. "Why didn't you ever attack me when I was in there?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to make cool stuff for me to steal."

"You cheeky thing! No wonder I couldn't get anything done!"

TKO chuckled at her reaction and had a finger under the collar so he could tug. "What can I say, you make cool stuff." He admits

Dendy blushed and moaned a bit.

"We got to keep the toys" he chuckled and took her collar off as well as his own. He returned the rod to normal size then placed them in a drawer. "So, how do your holes feel?"

Dendy's hand moved to her crotch. "They still feel a lot bigger than what I was supposed to be. Especially considering we are now at our original ages-"

"TKO!" His father called.

TKO growled and pressed a button and a portion of his wall opened up. He shoved her clothes into her arms. "Get to your lab!" He growled. "I'm down here dad!" TKO shouted and got dressed quickly.

His dad ran down the stairs. "Oh, good. You're here. When you and that kappa disappeared we had to leave. Where did you two go? And where's the kappa?"

TKO shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care."

"Alright...so tomorrow...where do you want to attack?"

TKO thought for a moment. "Why don't you go out and attack? I want to figure out a new spot that KO liked for me to destroy."

"Oh, alright..." Shadowy Venomous seemed a bit disappointed. He enjoyed seeing how strong TKO was, and father-son bonding of course. Still, he had to respect his son's single request unless he wanted to lose him like Carol did.

As Dendy worked in her lab the next morning, she heard a growl. She approached the sound cautiously, only to find TKO on all fours. She rubbed the mark on her neck before approaching cautiously.

TKO tackled her to the ground and she felt the collar return to her neck.

Dendy looked up to TKO and tried to put on a brave face. "H-hello, TKO." Dendy managed.

TKO chuckled and used his teeth to tug at her collar.

Dendy moaned and her back arched.

TKO smiled at the sight. "Morning, my little toy."

Dendy's eyes dilated and she tried to get up as her horniness surprised her little body.

He smiled. "We may be young, but that just makes pleasuring you more fun."

"H-how so?" Dendy tugged on her beret that hid the symbol of her sexual maturity.

He smiles and pulls out the metal rod. "Your holes are smaller now...so, do you have anything in here that vibrates?"

Dendy thinks for a moment, and runs off to grab something.

TKO followed and saw that the thing she was grabbing was a good size. TKO smirked then tugged on her collar. "Strip, my little toy" He commanded.

Dendy, feeling the arousal pouring into her body, began to do so. Her mind was clouded and she wanted the warmth in her body to be taken care of. Her jumpsuit peeled off of her skin, revealing that she wore a pair of worn-out underwear underneath.

TKO pressed her hips against his own and took the garment off of her person. He then pinned her to the cold tile floor and pushed the rod into her bottom. "I wonder what this age's limit is." He grinned and expanded the rod's width.

Dendy moaned and her twitching claws scrambled and scraped against the tiles.

TKO heard this and felt the kappa's back. She was still a coldblooded creature, and the scrabbling was getting on his nerves. TKO picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He then took the rod out and went through his tunnel that he made. He got to his room and flung her onto his bed, ignoring her sound that she made and putting the rod into her hands. "Put that in your ass." He growled.

Dendy, frightened, tried to do so, finding her hole and trying to push it in slowly.

TKO smiled and made it expand a bit as she pushed it in.

She suddenly shoved it in to get it over with and felt it expand exponentially. She bit her lip as it did so.

"You like this?" TKO asked her.

She nodded.

He smiled and took the "vibrator," and used its magic against her cunt. He let its pounding hit her folds before he pressed it inside of her.

Dendy's mouth opened a bit, then she gave out a full moan and enjoyed the feeling.

TKO pulled the vibrator and rod out of her. "I love the sounds of your moans," he said then switched the two. He listened to her moans and let the rod expand to nearly tear her hymen and press against her womb.

She cried out and moaned, surprised at how good it felt.

He smiled at his little toy, and then had the rod expand to tear her.

Her moans shifted into groans and pain started to fight with pleasure and multiply each other.

He grabbed it and began to thrust it. He then pushed down on her collarbone to keep her down.

She cried out and whined as more pain bubbled up over pleasure.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he made the rod wider, and the vibration harsher.

"I-it's...a little painful." She admitted.

"Good." He growled, teeth bared.

Everything then clicked... this was his justice for what she had done to him. To her only friend. To her now "lover."  
She deserves this.

He grins and pulls it out and then forces it into her tight backdoor with her other visitor.

She cried out and felt the two fights, one physical and wanting her body, and one mental with pain winning. She shut her eyes tightly and forced tears out.  
She deserved this.

Suddenly the vibrator was taken out and placed on her chest. The vibrations wracked her ribcage. She then cried out as she felt more pain in her anal cavity.

TKO smiled and then took the rod out of her. "I think I've punished you enough." He says softly. "This time, I'll let you experiment on me, but no rod though." He said and flipped them so he was on his back and Dendy was on top of him.

Dendy was surprised at this and turned off the vibrator. "I don't understand..." she whispered.

"You're in charge for a bit." He said with a smile and shrugged.

Dendy blushed harshly. "But...I don't deserve it..."

"You're probably right, but I want you to be on top anyways."

Dendy gave him an unsure look the glanced at the vibrator. "Wh-where should I use this?"

TKO smiled at her. She was so nervous. It was nice to still be in control. "Where do you think?" He prompted.

Dendy looked over his body and turned it on against his member. She searched his face to find him smiling. "Does it...feel good?" She asks

"A little bit." TKO then reached up to her, and leaned to kiss her on the cheek.

She blushed from the affection. She moved the vibrator up and down his shaft.

He bit his lip as she does so. "Is there a way to increase the speed?" He asked. Something clicked and he felt more stimulation to his sensitive organ. He moaned softly in response.

Dendy smiled at the sight of the turbonic form so content. She wondered if anyone else had seen this side of him. Just then he grabbed her and brought her down so his lips could meet hers. She squeaked a bit, then relaxed into it, spurring him on to kiss her deeper.

"Keep playing." He broke the kiss.

Dendy continued to rub his shaft and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"I have another hole." He says softly as a hint.

She bit her lip and moved the vibrator to the rim of his bottom.

He bit his lip as he felt it, and as it moved in he couldn't take it and released his moan. "That feels so good." He managed as it seated in fully. Then he felt her thrusting it and how amazing it was. "So good~" he gripped the sheets.

She smiled down at him, feeling bittersweet happiness. While she did miss KO a great deal and it saddened her immensely that he would most likely never return, TKO had this certain quality to his features that Dendy could appreciate, including being cute.

"Whatcha thinking?" TKO managed as he watched her smile.

"Something you would kill me for." She admitted, and thrusted the toy a bit faster.

He growled a bit sexually. "And what might that be?"

"You'll kill me."

"No I won't... I'm in a good mood."

She blushed a bit. "Y-you look cute. I-it's nice to see you actually relax."

He chuckles a bit. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood." He said then kissed her lips softly.

Dendy leaned into it and continued to thrust the toy.

TKO moaned softly, "that feels so good."

"I'm glad to hear that," Dendy cooed.

"Jerk me off."

"What?"

"Jerk me off." He said a bit louder.

"Erm...how do I...?"

TKO grabbed Dendy's wrist and brought it to press her palm to the base of his shaft. "Then you just jerk it."

"O-o-oh..." she stammered. She began moving her hand up and down, then went back to thrusting the toy. Her tongue licked her lips and TKO watched it as it swirled around her own mouth and waited.

"Can you use your tongue now?" He asked.

Dendy blushed harshly. "H-how do I..."

"Just open your mouth and stick your tongue out."

She gulped and did so slowly, watching him pull on his own collar as the frog tongue unfurled from her mouth, down her chest, all the way to her belly.

TKO whistled at it. "Alright, can I...touch it?" He hesitated.

"Uh..." she nodded a bit.

TKO took the tongue and began to wrap it around his member. He then moved his hands to her temples. "Take it in your mouth."

Dendy closed her eyes and nodded. She deserved this.

She took him in her mouth, suckling it like a mammal to its mother's teat and thrusting the toy.

TKO felt a buildup quickly and let out loud moans as he gripped the sheets. He let out slews of curses his father taught him and felt himself spilling quickly into her mouth.

She took it like a champ and continued!

He was so sensitive from it and in a few more curses he was cumming again. "Stop stop!"

She looked up to him concerned.

"That was amazing."

"I'm... I'm glad," Dendy smiled modestly.

"Now let me teach you what I felt." He said and took the toy out of himself. He was on her in a second, pinning her and licking her pussy as he thrust the toy back into her bottom.

She squealed as she felt the two stimulations.

He then thrusted his tongue in and swirled it around, tasting her.

Her squeals were louder and her webbed toes splayed out as she felt her building up.

A few more thrusts and she came.

He licked it up eagerly. "Delicious, my little toy." He proclaimed.

Yes. She will be an amazing experiment.


	26. Aphrodisiacs

It was the one that K.O. felt the most comfortable with. Which was saying a lot with the prompt. "I mean, Roleplay? It's kinda weird, right?"

"K.O., all kinks are weird. Threesomes, feederism, tickling…etcetera, but we've still enjoyed some. Just like how we've enjoyed vibrations, you've enjoyed playing with my feet, and I've enjoyed deep throating. This is just another kink."

"What are we even supposed to do?"

"Hmm. I suppose we could look up Roleplay prompts online…"

* * *

The two looked at the site with K.O. visibly nervous about this kink.

"We have bad boy/girl x good girl/boy."

"I don't think you could pull off either." K.O. committed, then looked to her sheepishly. "Sorry, sweetie."

Dendy shrugged. "Popular kid x nerdy kid."

"I don't think I feel comfortable with anything dealing with minors."

"Teacher X Student?"

"Nooooooo. I know how you get when teachers are involved."

"What if you were the teacher?"

"I don't feel comfortable with that, because 1. I'm not as smart as you, and 2. You're very fit, I don't think I could pull off a strict or flirtatious non-core class teather."

"Master X Slave?"

"We already know how that works."

"Super Villain captured a Superhero?"

"That…seems interesting."

* * *

Dendy admired P.K.O. as he was stuck to the table. T.K.O. naturally came out for submissive kinks, and K.O. wanted to stay in control. Naturally, P.K.O. came out. She smirked, then quickly got into character, ridding the smirk for a dull stare.

She approached him carefully and gave him a curt nod. Their signal to start.

P.K.O. struggled against the bonds and growled at her. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Dendy walked towards her box. "Oh, I don't think I can harm you quite yet." She told him. "You see, I've always enjoyed toying with you, and now, I finally have you right where I want you." She brought out a white quill.

"Tickling?" P.K.O. questioned, baring his teeth.

"More so feather play." She approached him.

"Stay back!" P.K.O. shouted.

"Oh, what are you going to do? You're all tied up." Dendy cooed.

She brought the tip of the feather to P.K.O.'s right wrist, where she slowly brought it down his inner arm.

P.K.O. flinched and soon goosebumps erupted on his skin of the arm that was being caressed. He breathed through his teeth.

Dendy looked to him with sly triumph before swirling the tip under his arm once before dragging it on his chest. She repeated the reverse for the left arm before looking back to P.K.O.'s chest. He was looking aroused at his nipples more than his penis.

Using the base part of the quill, she circled his nipple causing P.K.O. to flinch but arch into the feeling. Gleefully, she teased his left nipple with a flick of her tongue and P.K.O. gasped. She gave it a single suck before torturing his right nipple the same way.

P.K.O. moaned slightly and Dendy pulled away. Walking away, she heard P.K.O. let out a whine in protest.

"Don't worry, we're just getting started~" She reassured, and brought out another toy.


	27. Cross Dressing

KO comes downstairs. "Hey mom...can I ask you something?" He asks shyly.

"Definitely, sweetheart! Whaddya need?" Carol smiled.

"Well...you know how Dendy likes girls as well as guys, right?...I was thinking I could surprise her," he pauses and closes off his mind so TKO couldn't hear the next part. "Could you help me dress up like a girl?" He asks, blushing.

Carol seems a bit surprised at this, and KO hears his step-dad spit out a drink a bit. "Wow, uh, unexpected...but sure."

KO hugs his mom. "Thanks mom...if I go quiet while we're doing this, it's because TKO can't find out," he says nervously. "He'd kill me"

"Oh, well..." Carol seems a bit nervous. "You sure you want to do this, peanut?"

KO nods, "yeah. It'll be a fun surprise," he says happily.

"Alright. Let's see what we can find for you to wear..." the two walked to her room and over to her closet. "If you see anything you like, tell me."

KO looked through it with his mom. "Would this make me look cute?" He asked as he pulled out a dress.

"Seems a bit small for you." She pulled out another one and threw it to the side.

KO looked to another one, and deemed it too small as well. "Oh! I think I like this one!"

"It might work... go try it on."

KO tried to put it on like a shirt, but it didn't work. "Mom, I think I'm stuck."

"Alright!" Carol ran in and helped her son get the dress off. "Does it need to be a dress?" She asks.

"No, just cute."

"Well," Carol showed off a shirt and skirt combo.

"Mom! This is so cute! Can I put it on now?"

Carol laughed a bit. "Of course hun!"

KO put it on excitedly. The shirt barely went over his pecs, making it into a belly shirt, but the skirt was nice and long. "I love it! But..." he looked at himself. He looked like a guy wearing girl's clothes when he wanted to actually look like a girl for his bisexual girlfriend.

"What's wrong?"

KO messed with his pecs trying to make him look like a girl.

"Do you...want to look like you have breasts?"

KO nodded.

"Oh, hang on honey, let me find you something." Carol dug around for some extra clothes. "Now, I'm going to be messing with your chest to give you...girls" Carol gestured to her own breasts.

"Okay. I wouldn't mind more 'girls' in my life." He chuckles.

Carol makes a mock gasp. "Don't let Dendy hear you say that!" Carol then laughed with her son. She set to work and and eventually got it done to make it seem like he was more of a woman. "There...but not...poifect..."

"What would make it poifect? Please mommy! I want to be a poifect girl for my girlfriend..."

"I do have some makeup pallets. Let me got one out of the cabinet." Carol grabbed one. "Now, let me do this." Carol set to work with the whole nine yards. "You know, this reminds me of the time you broke Eugene's picture of me. You were so cute when you had to wear my outfit!"

"Yeah...it would've worked but Mr. Gar can tell the difference between us...even though I'm cuter." He winked and placed his hand on his hip to accentuate.

"You know I did that as punishment for you trying to lie, right? Why else do you think I was able to come back at the last second with a perfect picture?"

KO smiles. "I love you mom," he says as she finishes his makeup.

"Love you too, dumbbell. Go take a look in the mirror."

He looks in the mirror and giggles. "I'm so cute," he says with a pose.

"Glad you like it hun! So I suppose you're meeting up with Dendy?"

"Yup! See ya mom! See you later Mr. Gar!" KO waved and used his teleportation powers.

KO teleported into Dendy's lab, and looked to see his girlfriend in a lab coat, hiding her curves. She had more of an Hourglass shaped body compared to everyone that KO had grown up with, and he loved it. He loved her of course, but the two had grown quite familiar with each other's bodies through their romps together. And now he had altered it. He cleared his throat which got the attention of his girlfriend. "Hey, sexy." He tried to make his voice higher pitched.

Dendy looked to him, then blushed slightly. "Either I have somehow gotten stuck in an alternate universe and my boyfriend is now a hot amazon, or you are still KO and are cross-dressing." She concluded.

"It's the second one." KO tries to walk over in a sexy way, swaying his hips. "How do I look?"

Dendy wanted to be brutally honest and tell him that he looked funny instead of sexy, but didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she held in a laugh.

"Don't tell TKO I did this. He'd kill-" he's cut off as TKO comes out.

"Hey, my Science Babe." He searches her face. "What's so fun-" he looks at his clothes. "KO..." he growls and shakes his head. With his long hair down, and more defined muscles he looks closer to an Amazon.

Dendy blushes harshly. "W-wow. I wish you would've told me. I would've worn my tuxedo."

TKO stops at the sight of his girlfriend's excitement and looked to the moniter. In the blank screen he could see himself fully. "Wait. I'm a hot guy and a really sexy lady? Damn, I am just radiating sexy." He chuckles and flexes and poses using feminine bodybuilder poses. "Hey, go grab your tux. I love how it shows your curves off."

Dendy nods and runs to grab it. Tearing off her clothes and putting on the tuxedo excitedly. Dress pants, shirt, coat, shoes. She was running back into the main lab area and tieing her bow.

TKO notices her in the camera moniter and smiles at seeing those beautiful curves. "So hot." TKO swooned and floated into Dendy's arms, pretending to faint.

"Oof! TKO, you look lovely as well."

"So I guess today, you're the man." He winks. "My handsome Daren."

"Then you are my beautiful Turbo Kaia."

"Kaia? I was thinking Kylie, but Kaia sounds good too..."

"Well then, do we want to go all the way?" Dendy asked as she plays with the cleavage area and pretends to grope it.

He bites his lip. "Do you still have that dreamdana?"

"Yes." Dendy answered. The dreamdana had been built when KO was feeling lethargic and wanted to go back to the subconscious after being a villain. TKO knew he wouldn't be able to solve this problem on his own, so he asked Dendy to build it. Eventually people were able to talk to KO one at a time and get him back to his normal plucky self, and even created more understanding with everyone and TKO.

"Could we use it to go into my mind?"

Dendy nods and grabs it. Another reason they kept it. They were horny teenagers. Naturally they wanted to have sex at some of the worst times. Which included when one was grounded. Rather than break out or in, the dreamdana was their special loophole.

TKO held her as they went to sleep.

Dendy, rather Daren, wakes up in her-no, his- lovers's mind. He looks to himself to find he had no breasts, and quite the large cock for a kappa. "Hi, Daren~" two voices greet in sync.

Daren looks like see KO and TKO now as curvaceous women. TKO was in the outfit their body was wearing, and KO was in a cute dress that suited her curves.

"You both look lovely." Daren says in a deeper male voice that was unexpected. "Wow. That's something to get used to..."

The two girls walked over and helped him up, both giving him a kiss on the cheek they were closest to. "Is Daren gonna play with his girls?" They ask cutely.

"Well-wait a second...which one of you is Kaia and which one of you is Kylie?"

TKO smiles. "I'll be Kylie." She winks and KO grins.

"That makes me Kaia!" She says happily.

"Alright...I don't know who I want to play with first...perhaps you two could decide?"

Kylie smiles and pulls Daren with her to her place and it seemed darker than normal.

"Wow, bit of a redesign going on?"

Kylie smiles. "You could say that." They teleport to TKO's room. "So how can I serve you, master?" She asks cutely.

"Oh," he thinks for a moment. "Could I see the rest of your torso?"

Kylie nods and takes her top off revealing her chest which wasn't big, but wasn't small either. "Does master like their size?"

Daren nods. "Can I feel them?"

She bites her lip and nods.

Daren grabbed the soft flesh, massaging it and loving on it.

She moans softly "that feels so good," and she tightens her legs together. "Is this what you usually feel? It's amazing."

Daren shrugged. "I can't feel the way you're feeling now." He brought his hands down to pinch her nipples.

Kylie rubbed her thighs beneath her skirt as she moaned.

"Do you want me to touch you on...y-your p-pussy?"

Kylie bites her lip as she takes off her skirt, revealing that she wore no underwear. "P-pleasure me master...please."

Daren blushes. "You...don't have to call me that..."

"Oh...you don't like it...?"

"I mean, I get pleasure from it but...you don't have to force it...unless you want to call me..." he begins rambling, looking adorably nervous.

Kylie smiles and kisses Daren's lips softly. She climbs onto him a bit to hold him close.

"Sorry. I got nervous, didn't I?"

"Adorably so, master." Kylie giggles.

Right he is master. So he supposes that means she is very into that idea. "Now, I want to hear you beg."

Kylie is still TKO, so she wants to let out a growl and make Dendy beg, but she isn't dealing with Dendy. She has Master Daren. "Pleasure me," she requests and lays on the bed.

"Now, that's not very specific. How can I know where to pleasure you if you don't tell me where?"

"Payback... I like it." She bites her lip. "Pleasure my pussy... please master." She begs in a cute manner.

"Oh, how cute." Daren grins.

"I'm not cute, I'm sexy." Kylie insists.

She receives a slap on her thighs. "You're what master says you are." Daren hisses.

Damn. Science Babe is totally into the master mindset. TKO as Kylie likes playing along, but in the future he's going to want to talk to her about it and see what they think of it in their proper bodies.

Kylie nods through the pain, mesmerized by what he just did.

"There we go." Daren purrs. He presses his middle finger into her, uses his other fingers to rub her sides and his thumb to tease the imperfect circle of her pleasure button.

She moans and raises her hips to push his finger deeper. "What about your tongue?" She begs.

Daren takes out his hand with a smirk. "If this tastes good, I'll use my tongue. But a master cannot eat first, he has to make sure it's not too intoxicating." He offers a finger to her.

She opens her mouth and sucks on it, tasting the only female cum she's ever tasted: Dendy's. "It's good," she states with a smile.

He thrusts his tongue in.

She grips his head and moans, her toes curling. She bucks her hips as well.

He continues to pleasure her and raises his head a bit to suck her sensitive clit.

She moans louder and bucks her hips more.

He switches between the two activities so she doesn't get used to one and is pleasured harshly.

She moans louder. "I'm gonna cum~" she cries and cums a lot.

He lets it happen and soil the bed a bit. "You made a mess, didn't you?"

She pants heavily. "S-sorry master..." she says softly.

"That's okay," he pets the side of her head and props her up. "You enjoyed master's tongue a lot, didn't you?"

She nods with a smile.

"But now you need to clean up." He gets her to lean over the soiled spot. "Nature's sponge is the tongue. You told me that when you first ejaculated on me."

Kylie responds to lapping up her mess quickly, and is encouraged when she feels her hair being pet.

Each stroke gets longer than the one before and eventually reaches her skin. Daren keeps going and gropes her butt as she finishes.

Kylie looks up and sees a kappa cock popping out to her, the slit crying with pre-cum and begging her to taste. She can't help herself as she begins to suck on him.

Daren gasps and holds onto her temples as he feels her.

She bobs her head and reaches to fondle him.

He cries out and grips her head harder.

She stops fondling to get back on balance, and presses her tongue down his slit.

He throws his head back and thrusts in tandem with her bobbing. He eventually feels his balls shoot out the cum, but it's stopped by her tongue.

She licks the inner wall then her tongue retreats so she can suck all the cum down.

He pants as his afterglow comes and subsides.

Kylie kisses his lips, and the two share the taste of cum.

Daren holds onto his girlfriend, but when she breaks he realizes he's no longer with Kylie, he's with Kaia. "Good to see you." He greets.

Kaia giggles and stands. "Whatcha gonna do to me?"

Daren didn't know what to think. Usually as KO, he would shyly ask Dendy for things and TKO would demand, but now they were at his command. "Anything you want me to." He tries.

Kaia kisses him quick. "Do whatever you want to me, master."

He gropes her through the dress. "I think I'd like to see you more in this dress."

"What do you mean?" She bites her lip.

"I love your handsome male body, but you're a very pretty female as well."

She giggles with a blush and kisses him. As she does so, she makes her dress to hug her curves more, ending the collar just before the areolas and the bottom part halfway up her thighs.

"W-wow." He squeaks and his dick stands at attention for its sexy girl.

"Seems this dress turns you on." She says and rubs the member.

He gasps as he feels her expert hand rub him. "This is amazing~" he manages.

She giggles slightly and starts to give him a lap dance.

His dick throbs. "You're amazing, you know that, right?" He says and remembers how KO had to teach Dendy how to lap dance

She goes onto him and begins to grind, holding her knees to keep his hands down and hands on his shoulders to keep him at a certain length away.

He lets off strained moans of excitement. "Let me kiss you," he begs.

She shakes her head, teasing him happily.

"Please" he begs and grips the sheets.

She giggles and continues making him beg.

"Kaia, I'll do anything...just one kiss. Please."

She giggles more and presses her breasts to his chest to rile him up.

"Why beg?" Kylie's voice rings through the room. "You're in charge..."

Daren lets out a breath and shocks Kaia into jolting off of him. He shoves her onto the mattress so her knees are on the floor and her perky rear is shown off. "You've been naughty." He growls.

Kaia whines cutely. "I'm sorry, master. Forgive your puppy..."

"Puppy's been naughty to me three times," he says and pulls her dress up to expose her ass. "I can't forgive that too easily."

She bites her lip and wiggles her hips cutely.

"You can't get out of this one, puppy." He says and thrusts into her core.

Kaia grips the sheets and moans. "So big~" she says softly.

"You think so?" He thrusts again.

"Y-yes... very, master."

"Hmm, then you are going to learn to listen to me." He says and thrusts a third time before retreating.

"How are you gonna make me?" She asks teasingly.

"Well, I am in charge..." he massages her buxom bottom and digs his claws in. "For every good you do by listening to me, you'll have the privilege of me pleasuring you."

"And if I don't listen, I'll get punished?" She bites her lip.

"You're very smart."

She giggles. "What if I want punished?"

"You want an example punishment?"

"Please."

He leans over to her. "I'm not mad, just disappointed."

Kaia pauses then laughs loudly.

"H-hey! It's supposed to be a punishment."

"I- I'm sorry Dend-I mean, Daren-...it's just, I thought you were going to do the regular sexual punishments. Like spanking and tugging on hair."

"But...TKO does that to me. At least when I'm Dendy."

"Oh...right..." Kaia blushed. "Well, could you at least try to?"

"Alright..." he tangles his hand in her hair and tugs.

"Nngh, yeah! Just like that, Daren!"

He pulled her next to him. "Call me master."

She giggles. "Of course, master... I'm the obedient one."

"Really? Alright. Rub the sides of your pussy."

She nods and does as instructed.

He bites his lip as he watches her. "Move your hips a bit."

She nods and moans softly as she bucks her hips.

"Good girl...you're doing so well...now bite your lip. I don't want to hear a single peep."

She bites her lip hard.

He sees how she follows directions and smirks. "Such a good girl." He compliments. "Now rise up a bit, and sit on the bed, but don't stop rubbing that pussy."

She nods and does as instructed, trying not to moan.

"Such control." He compliments and gropes her suddenly.

She bites her lip harder as he does so.

"Now, squeal for me." He says and he pinches her clit.

She squeals loudly in joy and relief.

Kylie chuckles behind him. "You kids having fun?" She asks playfully.

Daren nods and keeps pinching her clit. "Play with your breasts, I'll take care of your pussy."

Kaia nods and plays with her breasts. Her fabric showing her hardening nipples.

Kylie gets a wicked idea and begins to jerk Daren off

Daren moans and continues to rub Kaia's pussy.

Kylie smiles. "You're so cute, Daren." She says, teasing him as Kaia moans.

He lets out a moan. "I want you to give me my proper body back," he commands.

Kylie shakes her head. "Not until you punish me, Daren." She says it in a way that irritates him.

He was their master, they had proclaimed it. He growls and turns to punish Kylie, slamming her onto the bed and spanking her nude body, letting the cracks against her skin ring out for a moment.

Kylie moans as she feels the hit sting.

Kaia grins and gets on all fours. "Why does Kylie get all the fun, Daren?" She asks playfully then gets in a doggy play position.

"Get over here." He growls sexually.

Kaia giggles and doesn't move.

"Come on Daren...you're being too-" she yelps happily as he hits her ass again.

"Call me master," he whispers. "And as for you." He takes Kaia by the dress collar, and drags her over to match Kylie. As he hits her, he gropes and spreads her cheeks.

She moans and a clone appears behind Kylie, mirroring what Daren does

He and the clone thrust into them with abandon, and Daren feels himself press against Kylie's womb. He still spanks against her, making the clone do the same to Kaia.

The two girls are enthralled, gripping the sheets and Kylie biting her lip so hard it bleeds.

He feels himself building and pushes through to shout and fill Kylie's womb, just like how TKO loved to do it when Daren was normal.

The girls cry out and arch their backs. Kaia comes first, and Kylie is a close second.

"Now, give me my original body and stay in these ones."

"But why?" Kylie asks.

"You'll see"

Daren now morphed back into Dendy, cock and balls shrinking into her body as the anatomy shifted her extra fat back to her breasts.

"Now, could you two face me?" Dendy asks in her normal voice

The two smile as they flip to their backs and face up to their familiar lover.

"Let's enjoy this." Dendy gets on top of them, pressing her chest to their own.

"Lesbian threesome!" The two other girls cheer and each grab a side of Dendy's butt.

Dendy squeaks a bit. "It's kind of what I wanted." She says and moans as they squeeze her.

They smile.

"So you're in the middle," Kylie says and presses her breasts together to feel Dendy's breast between them.

"Who do you want to eat first?" Kaia does the same.

Dendy moans deliciously. "Wh-why not KO-I mean Kaia? TK-Kylie already had a taste with me." Dendy concludes. She positions herself and begins to taste her other love.

As Dendy does that, Kylie smiles and goes to stimulate her girlfriend.

Dendy moans pleasantly and stimulates Kaia.

Kaia moans and holds Dendy's head.

Kylie thrusts her tongue in and swirls it around.

Dendy moans louder and does the same to Kaia.

Kylie positions herself and Dendy in a triangle shape so while she treats Dendy to her tongue, she gets pleasured by Kaia as well.

The girls continue until eventually there's a chain reaction of cumming. First with Kaia, then Dendy, then Kylie. They all look up and Kylie giggles a bit, which gets the other two to giggle as well.

"What other ways can you think? It is your mind, after all."

They look at each other and smile. Kaia pulls Dendy's pussy over her mouth to treat it to cunnilingus, and Kylie takes to rimming her girlfriend.

Dendy gasps and squeals as she gets the oral stimulation from her two boyf- favorite girls.

They each thrust a tongue into Dendy's holes and swirl them around.

Dendy cries out, feeling overstimulated. She grabs Kaia's hair and Dendy's inner thighs twitch.

They continue as she feels their tongues grow longer to go deeper into her holes.

Dendy moans and grinds a bit.

Kaia wiggles her tongue as it pushes into Dendy's womb and Kylie's pushes deeper towards Dendy's stomach.

Dendy cries to the heavens, toes splaying and nipples impossibly hard. "I'm about to cum, you two!"

They continue as she screams.

She begins to pump out her orgasm, feeling it splash over her loves' faces.

They smile and pull their tongues out. "Wanna see something sexy?" Kylie asks.

"Uh...s-sure..." Dendy manages as her afterglow plagues her.

The once males smile and Kaia and Kylie start to make out with each other and tease each other as Dendy watches.

"Oh my goodness." She blushes harshly as she sees her loves put on the show.

They grin and position themselves in a 69 position, excitedly licking for their girlfriend's enjoyment.

Dendy pants and plays with herself as she watches, deciding that this was the best lesbian porn she'd ever witnessed.

The girls smile and suddenly Dendy's arms are behind her back. "Just watch, sexy," TKO cooes.

She pants and continues watching, seeing the licking and hearing the moaning and smelling the arousal.

He smiles as the scent of lavender fills the air and her female mates play with one another more.

She moans and tries to wiggle her hips against the mattress for friction.

He lifts her up, her arms still behind her back and he uses his knees to keep her legs split as the aphrodisiac smell got stronger.

She groans and her tongue lolls out as she watches the fun. Her aching and throbbing cunt begged to have stimulation.

"How badly do you want to be pleasured? And who do you want to pleasure you?" He cooes as Kaia and Kylie continue to play with each other and moan.

"Anything! Please just...let me be pleasured." She begs.

TKO smiles as she feels the tip of his cock just outside her entrance. "You want it in you?"

"So bad!"

He keeps her hands behind her back and drops her hips, bucking up as she fell onto him. Kaia and Kylie walk over. The females take one breast each and begin to suck and grope the sensitive body part.

Dendy moans pleasantly as she gets pleasured, thinking the only thing she was missing was giving KO a blow job.

They smile and TKO holds her arms behind her back as he leans her over to be parallel to the mattress as KO thrusts his cock into her mouth. TKO bites his lip as he's given more leverage, and the girls continue suckling their girlfriend's breasts.

Dendy moans and suckles him as everything fell into place. She felt like she was the girl who had everything as she took on the pleasurable onslaught. Nipples being suckled as if she was the main feeder, thrusts into her overstimulated core, cock being pleasured by her and hearing her first love's moans.

They continue pleasuring their mate, their girl, giving her everything she deserves.

Dendy cries out in ecstasy and cums one final time, enough to wake herself up. "Ugh...that was amazing." She whispers.

TKO wakes up. "Glad you liked it...Daren," he says chuckling.

"Well, thank you for indulging me, Kylie." Dendy winks.

TKO kisses her cheek and cuddles with her.


	28. Waxplay

Dendy felt the warmth drip onto her clit and squealed, thighs twitching as she became warmer all over her nipples were being covered in hot wax that would've made them soft, had she not been so aroused by the spit roasting she had recently been built up with. She wasn't allowed to cum, no matter how much she begged and screamed for it.

TKO smirked as he rubbed the dripping wax on his wife. "How badly do you need it?"

"Please!"

"No." TKO smiled and looked to the candles lodged in her orifices. More of them dripped onto her clit and he glanced one last time to make sure nothing would burn. He crouches and nips her soft spot.

Dendy squeals and tears up as her back arches.

"Now. Cum for me. Cum for me my naughty kappa."

Dendy screams and begins to spasm as the cum gushes around the candle, dripping down her body as TKO blows them out and takes them out.


	29. Latex

Dendy snapped on the latex gloves as she watched KO finally sit down in the chair.

He was naked and blushing. KO smiles "so what were you gonna do again?" He asks curiously.

"Measure your sexual stamina."

"Oh... you already know it's bad" he giggles a bit.

"Sexual stamina is like a muscle KO, plus: it will help me understand more human anatomy. You are larger than even the biggest kappa according to textbooks" she grabs his flacid dick and measures it. As she grabs it with the cold latex it gets a little smaller. "Fascinating. The flacid can shrink..."

"Cocks don't exactly like cold" he says simply.

"Hmm. So I couldn't stimulate you with a 'hand job'" she mumbles.

"You could, it just might take a bit longer unless you can heat up the latex."

She thinks for a moment, then hooks up her hackpack. She changes the temperature so they're warmer. She goes back to him and touches him again. As the warm latex touches his cock it returns to its normal size but gets a little harder.

"Wow! This is cool!" She smiles.

He giggles, "it's just a normal reaction."

"But I've never observed it!"

"That's because it isn't normally cold when me and TKO are naked around you."

"Entirely true... but I AM cold blooded..."

"Yeah but normally your warm from our body heat and your body heat increases when you're turned on."

"True..."

"So are you gonna give me a hand job?"

"Yes." She grabs some lotion to lubricate the gloves.

"What are you doing with lotion?"

"Lubricate. So I don't cause any glove burn or uncomfortable feelings."

He smiles "ok then."

She begins to rub him, watching his organ's reaction.

It grows to its full length. Like she was a magician in a circus and making an audience member's nose grow as a magic trick.

"Now more measurements!" She cheers.

He giggles a bit as she cheers. His wife was so cute.

"you get so big!" She continues her original work, rubbing him.

He smiles, semi-lovestruck and his hands grip the arms of his chair.

She rubs faster, trying to measure his stamina to a consistent speed

He moans loudly as she continues and bites his lip. "I'm close."

She keeps going as she watches her timer.

He cums, moaning and the sound grows softer as his afterglow sets in.

She looks to the timer and puts a flag on the time. "Next...we could go with stimulation of the anal cavity..."

"Just say ass... you don't always have to use science terms" he says softly then gets on all fours in front of her, a bit of Turbo in his voice.

"Seems a bit vulgar in this setting." She says.

"Vulgar?" He shakes his head a bit.

"This is for science." She states and begins to rub his rim.

KO bites his lip and his rim seems to flinch then relax into the warmth.

Dendy watches closely, the dips a finger inside.

His ass clenches for a moment before relaxing and moaning softly.

"Fascinating," she says and feels his insides.

He moans more as she continues.

She slips two fingers in to try to feel his prostate, remembering that some males had it as their equivalent to a G-spot.

He moans louder "ahh~ so good~" he says getting close.

She massages his prostate more.

He moans louder then cums on the floor.

She flags the time and takes the glove out. "What else to stimulate you..." she takes off the original gloves and puts on new ones. "I think I know..." she hooks her gloves up to warm up again.

"What?" He asks curiously.

She scratches his ear. "Just stay like that, puppy..."

He bites his lip and nods. His were-puppy powers gave him little sweet spots and in this environment, he was easily aroused when they were stimulated.

She continues to rub his ear.

Nothing seems to be changing. "My ears and tail are just for pleasure not actually making me cum." He states

"Cumming comes from extreme arousal being stimulated." She states and tugs his tail.

He howls a bit and moans as she does so.

She keeps going and scratches his ears more.

"The ear scratches just feels good, it doesn't really pleasure me sexually," he states

She kisses his neck.

He moans softly as she does so.

She brings her glove to his nether regions. She hums and teases the base of his cock.

He moans more then cums.

Dendy smiles and goes to take some of KO's cum to lubricate her fingers. Dendy rubs his slit with lubed, warm latex. Teasing the entrance of his slit.

He moans softly "I-it's so... sensitive..." he says.

"Well, you have orgasmed quite a bit." She sticks a finger in.

He moans and lurches forward a bit.

She presses her finger in deeper and strokes his insides.

He moans louder and cums as she feels something warm on the tip of her finger.

She takes her finger out and watches him spill.

He moans then kisses her passionately.

She kisses back, instinctively reaching to run her gloved hands through his hair.

He pulls he hand away before the glove touches him. His hair was already hard to clean, so having cum in it would be horrible. "Take the glove off."

She does so, mumbling an embarrassed apology.

He chuckles and kisses her cheek.


	30. Aftercare

TKO yelped as his sensitive dick was splashed by his mate. She was in heat and demanded that she have him the whole week. She cooed and grabbed a handful of spaghetti, beginning to feed him after their romp.


	31. Recorded

Dendy stretched as she got up from her work computer.

TKO calls from upstairs "dinner is ready babe" he says.

Dendy smiles and walks to the main floor. "Thank you for cooking" she says.

TKO nods "no problem babe" he says and hands her a plate of fish and Mac n cheese "I made it for you" he says happily.

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

As she was about to walk away, TKO grabbed her shoulder and leaned in to catch her lips.

She breaks and nuzzles him before walking away to their table.

He follows her and sits beside her and starts to eat.

They eat and he notices Dendy humming a bit as she eats the fish. A typical "mmm" sound when tasting something delicious.

He smiles "does it really taste that good?" He asks curiously.

"Yes!" She nods.

He chuckles "I'm glad you like" he says happily. He grins as he finishes "I'm still kind of hungry" he states.

"Oh? For what?"

"You" he says grinning.

She smiles and kisses him.

He kisses back passionately and squeezes her ass.

She squeaks. "Can you carry me to bed?" She asks.

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"I just like it when you carry me" she nuzzles him.

He chuckles and kisses her lips softly as he carries her up to their room in a wedding style. He placed her on their bed and kept kissing her.

She hums happily against him. "You are so nice." She compliments.

He smiled at her already swollen lips and walked over to turn on a hidden camera, hiding it by starting to strip. "You, strip as well." He commands.

She does so, in a stripteasing way.

He smiles at her lovely body, then back to her face. Cob, he can't wait to have her with him everywhere. Even business trips. "Lay down and spread your legs."

"Well, you are being bossy," she comments and follows.

He grins "is that a problem?"

She shakes her head.

He grabs her knees and props them onto his shoulders. "Cob, I'm already drooling for you." TKO licked his lips and dragged his tongue slowly along her lust.

She moans lowly as his tongue travels up her. Her pleasure button quickly reveals itself, pulsing and aching for its lover.

He licks slowly and rubs her clit with his nose.

She moans louder and grips the sheets.

He thrusts his tongue into her and swirls it around, trying to get as much in him as he can.

She arches her back and her eyes close.

"You like?" He asks teasingly and swirls his tongue faster.

"I love your tongue!" She agrees.

"Your tongue is better" he says and swirls his tongue faster.

She moans and her inner thighs twitch until she cums and TKO swallows it.

He gives his lips a once over and gives his wife a sultry look. "Are you hungry too?"

Dendy smiles and nods.

He smiles and spanks her ass.

"You really like spanking, hmm?" Dendy teases.

TKO nods and spanks harder as he bucks faster.

She cries out pleasantly and grinds more.

He squeezes her breasts as he bucks up harder hitting her g-spot.

She moans loudly and continues to buck and soon clamps.

"You're already close? How cute" he chuckles.

She bites her lip and bucks more.

He bucks up harder.

She moans and grips his shoulders.

"I'm close" he says and squeezes her breasts and bites a nipple gently.

"I-I am too."

"Then cum my little kappa."

She moans and clamps down on him, bucking and eventually splashing against him.

He cums filling her womb.

She smiles down at him, and lets off a nice hum.

He rolls and pins her then rams hard into her.

She chirps and raises her hips in encouragement.

He rams harder and faster.

She chirps and moans.

He rams harder and faster and squeezes her breasts and turns their body around so her head is toward the camera he hid.

She moans and her tongue lolls out.

He pounds harder and faster and squeezes her breasts more and nips her neck as she throws her head back.

She cooes delightfully.

He continues harder and faster and bites her neck more and squeezes her breasts.

She cries out and cums, panting and drooling slightly.

He continues harder and faster and bites her neck more and squeezes her breasts.

She cries out and cums, panting and drooling slightly.

He cums filling her womb.

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You still want more?" He asks curiously.

She nods with a happy face.

"Get on all fours" he says smiling.

Dendy does so, raising her hips for him.

He smiles and rams hard into her ass and spanks it hard.

She cries out and cooes.

He squeezes her ass and pulls her upright using her hair "play with yourself" he cooes in her ear as he rams harder.

Dendy seems surprised, but starts to pull at her nipples.

He rams harder and rubs her pussy as she does so

"I'm close!"

He rams harder and faster and fingers her roughly.

Dendy moans and cums.

He smiles and pulls his fingers out and place them in her mouth "taste" he says and rams harder.

She sucks it dutifully.

He pulls his fingers out of her mouth and thrusts them back into her pussy and fingers faster as he rams harder and bites her neck using his other hand to squeeze one of her breasts.

She moans and arches her back.

He continues to pleasure his kappa "smile for the camera" he cooes as he points out the hidden camera but her head was too fogged with pleasure to care about it.

She cooes and smiles drunkenly.

He smiles "let me see your tongue out" he cooes and fingers faster and bucks harder into her while rubbing her nipple and biting her neck.

Her tongue lolls, outstreching to around her belly.

He smiles as he continues "cum again" he bites her neck more and fingers harder and faster using his thumb to rub her clit.

She shouts and orgasms again.

He bucks harder then cums filling her ass and pulled his fingers out putting them in her mouth again.

She sucks them again.

He smiles and pulls his fingers out "how do you feel?" He asks and gets up and pauses the recording.

"Exhausted," she sighs and flops on the bed.

He smiles "I recorded the entire thing by the way" he says and kisses her cheek.

She sits up "what?"

He grabs the camera "wanna see?" He asks playing the footage.

"Oh my Cob! Why didn't you tell me? Though...I suppose my reactions would definitively be different if I had known..." she trailed off, stealing glances at the footage.

He smiles and turns it to her direction as the video Dendy was moaning and making faces of pure pleasure.

She covers her face. "Wow. I do not look good on camera," she jokes with a blush.

"You look sexy and sound even sexier" he says and kisses her cheek "now I can have fun even if your working" he winks and smacks her ass.

She blushes more, covering her face in embarrassment.

He smiles "look at how your tongue lolls, it's so sexy" he says then kisses her cheek


End file.
